Beast of Burden
by Lady Stardust Northman
Summary: Sequel to "Break Down Here". Sam and Nadi's married life with the pack and the Cullen's. Please read "Break Down Here" first. Part Two of the "Nadi Cullen Crossroads Saga" SamxOC
1. Enjoy the Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.

* * *

**

**Chapter One-Enjoy the Silence  
**

**(Nadi's POV)**

Two whole weeks. For two whole weeks I've been married to Sam, officially Mrs. Uley. Ugh, that makes me sound like a teacher or something. Nadi Uley is fine with me. Everything for the past two weeks had been perfect, from our wedding to our, (ahem) wedding night, and every single day spent here in New Zealand with my love has been absolutely perfect. Of course, nothing can last though. It was our final day in New Zealand.

I blinked my eyes at the harsh sunlight streaming in the windows and rolled over to face Sam. He didn't miss a beat, pulling me flush against him and kissing my forehead. He pushed my short hair away from my face and smiled against my skin.

"Wanna take a walk before we have to leave?" He murmured. I didn't say anything, just nodded.

I was enjoying every single second of our time here. Especially the silence, I knew as soon as we got back to the house that silence and alone time with Sam would be virtually non-existent, with the boys running in and out and Leah's imprint causing her to "fur out" every time she spoke to him.

Slowly, I pulled myself into a sitting position. Sam followed right behind me, barely letting his hands leave my body. We slipped into some comfortable clothes since we'd be flying later, and we left our hotel room.

We walked along the same hills we did when we first got here. Sam surprised me when we first got here when he looked down at the sprawling landscape and happily exclaimed, "It's just like Lord of the Rings!" I ended up laughing so hard at my little nerd wolf he didn't speak to me for nearly ten minutes. While I was trying to recover from my fit of laughter, he'd sat down on the edge of a hill.

I tackled him and we both rolled down the hill. When we stopped, Sam looked so bewildered, that it made me laugh even harder.

I smiled at the memory as we walked along the same hill. I bumped Sam's hip with mine and said, "Are you sad to be leaving here Giant Frodo?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you won't miss the cliffs, Sumatran?" He countered. I smiled back at him remembering another memory.

We were walking through some cliffs that I recognized from the movie, "Dead Alive." I had bounced in place and cried in my best New Zealand accent, "This monkey is coming with us!" I even ran away from Sam screaming, "He's got the bite!" That earned me a few looks from some of the locals.

Hey, you'd be surprised too if some over six foot tall, Native American woman went running past you screaming a quote from some obscure horror movie. Sam didn't like that I'd left him in the cliffs alone, but I made it up to him on the beach that night. I mean I really made it up to him, if you catch my drift.

We walked on in silence for a while before heading back to the hotel and packing up all of our stuff. We were still silent, just enjoying each other's company when we boarded the airplane a few hours later.

Sam leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Do you want to join the mile high club?" My eyes widened and I faced him.

"SAM! How could you even ask that? That bathroom is so small we'd end up breaking a hole in the wall and falling to our deaths!" I whispered back.

He laughed and sat back against his seat. I took my hand in his and sat back in my seat. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

After what seemed like no time at all, Sam shook my shoulders gently and said, "We're landing in Seattle."

Finally! I thought and sat up. I stretched as best I could in the limited space I had. Even though Carlisle had purchased us first class seats, I still had little room to move around in.

Sam and I were a little hesitant to let Carlisle pay for the wedding and honeymoon, but he insisted since he was father of the bride and it was tradition that the father of the bride paid for everything, that he should be able to pay for it. We finally gave in to his requests and let him pay for everything.

As soon as we landed, Sam and I were off the plane; we'd been on there for far too long. Sam automatically took my hand and led me through the airport. I paid little attention to what we were doing, as I was too busy leaning on Sam.

Sam was collecting our luggage when I smelled him; his sweet, vampire smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the scent I not only recognized, but I loved, it was Carlisle. I spun around to find my "father". No one else knew we were coming home today. We'd told them we were going to be home at the end of the week. Sam and I wanted a few days at our home together before the pups ruined it.

Carlisle and I spotted each other at the same time. I nearly ran to him, ignoring his prickling scent in my nose. I'd been away from him for too long and it felt like I was drowning in bleach right now.

Carlisle pulled me into a nearly bone crushing hug. It was the same way he'd hugged me on Sam and my wedding day. I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Welcome back, honey. I missed you." Carlisle said as he pulled away.

"I missed you, too!" I exclaimed cheerfully as Sam walked over to me. Carlisle took some of my bags from him and we started walking to the car.

I immediately turned to Carlisle and began my questioning, "How is everyone? Is Emily adjusting to her new life well? Did the boys tear my house apart? Are they staying well fed? Has Embry's mom talked to him? Did the boys get all of Sam's stuff moved into my house? Did they get all of Embry's stuff moved into Sam's house?" I stopped to take a breath. Sam and Carlisle were laughing at me.

Carlisle said, "Everyone is well. Leah misses you the most; apparently her imprint is infuriating for her to be around. I know she'll tell you all about it later. She's talked to Esme as much as she can, but she really needs to talk to you." He said smiling at me.

Then he looked in thought for a moment. "Emily is doing quite well. She's gotten her gift mostly under control. Alice and Emmett are chomping at the bit to play baseball with you guys, but Emily wants to wait a few months so she gets her gift more under control. She's afraid she'll hurt one of you by accident."

I nodded. We'd reached the car now. Sam and Carlisle loaded everything into the trunk while I climbed into the front passenger seat. They got everything in and got into the car with me. Sam stretched out in the back seat.

Carlisle started the car and continued answering my questions. "Your house is fully intact. They got all of Sam's stuff moved in and then Jacob ordered them not to go back. Embry is quite comfortable living in Sam's old house now. The boys spend most of their time over there. In fact it's where they went almost as soon as you guys left, but then they realized they had to eat. So they all came up to our house and Esme, Edward and Emily cooked for them. They've had a wonderful time hanging around Emmett and Jasper all day. They wrestle and play video games, like little boys." He laughed and Sam joined in from the back seat.

I sighed. Even though they were werewolves and had the responsibility of protecting their tribe from vampires, they really were just kids. Neither of the men in the car with me picked up on my sudden sadness for my boys and Carlisle continued talking.

"Alice wants to talk to you about a birthday party for Bella. Her birthday is in a few weeks and I think she wants to have a party for her." He smiled at me and turned his gaze back to the road.

Before I could answer, Sam spoke from the backseat. "That means it's almost Nadi's birthday, too."

Carlisle looked confused, "What?"

Sam said, "Well, Nadi doesn't actually have a birthday, so we decided that since she moved here in September of last year, then that would be her birthday."

Carlisle nodded and then asked, "Do you remember exactly what day you moved here?"

I thought for a minute. "It was the day that Edward left Bella. I think that was about five days after her birthday."

"Awesome." Sam said. "Nadi's birthday is September eighteenth."

I smiled. "You better not forget it either." I teased him.

"Oh, I won't." He promised firmly.

We had reached La Push and were almost home. I sat up straighter and smiled at the familiar sights around me.

Carlisle pulled into my driveway and I almost cried at the sight.

"Tell me they didn't do this." I begged Carlisle.

He laughed and said, "The boys insisted. Emmett, Jasper and Edward even helped."

Before we left, my house had been painted a soft white color; the pack had painted it a beautiful deep shade of blue. They had also built an eight-foot tall privacy fence around the yard.

Carlisle, Sam and I climbed out of the car. Carlisle put his cold hand on my shoulder and said, go look in the back yard.

I walked around the house to the back yard. The fence they had built didn't block the woods from view, so we could still walk in and out of the woods easily. They had built a small shed in the corner of the yard.

There was a sign hanging on the door of the shed. I looked closely to see what it said. 'Sam's Crap.' I laughed.

Sam came up behind me. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. I pointed to the shed.

He sighed. "Sounds like something Paul would do."

Carlisle looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"It was Paul wasn't it?" I asked him. He burst out laughing and nodded. We walked around to the front of the house. I went inside while Sam and Carlisle got our stuff out of the car.

Luckily, the inside of my house was untouched. A few of pictures I knew came from Sam's house were in the living room. Carlisle came into the house, placing my bags on the floor. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Come to the house whenever you're ready okay? Everyone's over there dying to see you two." He said and then pulled away, kissing my forehead. He walked past Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding at him, then left.

Sam walked over to me and pulled me to his chest. We stood there in silence until Sam asked, "Wanna go upstairs?"

I pulled away from him, and then ran up the stairs to our room. Everything looked the same for the most part. Sam came into the room behind me. I spun around to face him and backed up. He crouched down a bit and stalked toward me.

I backed up until my back hit the wall opposite the door. Sam smirked. "Where you gonna go now?"

I didn't answer, just darted to my left and into the master bathroom. I slammed the door and laughed loudly. Sam wrenched the door open before I could lock it. I backed away from him, trying to hold in my laughter. Sam was smirking, but I could clearly see the desire and lust pooling in his eyes.

I backed up more until, the unthinkable happened. I tripped over my hair dryer and fell on my butt. What the hell was it doing in the floor? Oh yeah, our wedding day. I looked up at Sam, who was laughing so hard he was shaking, but he wasn't making a sound.

"Go ahead and laugh, Giant Frodo." I said, pouting. He didn't say anything or stop laughing. So I picked up the hair dryer, and I threw it at the wall behind him. He jumped in front of me, thinking something was attacking us.

He was crouched low in front of me with his butt in my face. So I did what any normal person would do in this situation. I put my hands on his butt and pushed him away.

Sam did a face plant on our bathroom floor, which caused me to laugh hysterically. Sam was laughing too, so I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" A deep voice asked. Sam and I looked up to find Paul and Leah standing in our doorway. "I could hear you guys laughing from the Cullen's place."

What was wrong with us? Sam and I never acted like this. I shrugged and said, "Long flight home, made us loopy booger mush trolls."

Leah laughed, while Paul looked at me like I'd just asked him directions to Orbit City. Sam sat up and leaned against my legs, smiling and still laughing a little bit.

I looked at Paul and Leah and said, "What are you guys doing here? We told you we weren't coming home till the end of this week."

Paul said, "We were all over at the Cullen's when Carlisle came home smelling like you two. He said he was at work, but we figured you guys were home so we came to see. Everybody else is downstairs."

Leah took this moment to look to her left and saw my hair dryer lying on the floor. She shook her head and said, "Did you throw this poor thing again?"

I shrugged. Sam asked, "Again? When did you throw it the first time?"

Leah laughed. "You guys wedding day, I'm sure she'll tell you all about it later."

Sam stood up and pulled me with him. As soon as I was standing, Leah hugged me and whispered, "I need to talk to you soon about Eric."

I pulled away, "Who is Eric?"

She got this dreamy look in her eye and I knew it was her imprint. She said, "He's my imprint." Ah, I knew it.

I asked, "Well what's he like?"

Leah smiled bigger than I had ever seen her smile before. "Well, he's really creative, artistic, he loves music and," She said the same dreamy look in her eyes, but then they darkened, "He is oblivious to anything that goes on around him, all he wants to do is play hacky sack, get high and skateboard! He is so infuriating!" She started to shake slightly.

I grabbed her shoulders, "Leah! Calm down."

She did and then mumbled a sorry. I smiled, "Shall we go see everyone then?"

* * *

**A/N: So the title for this story comes from the song "Beast of Burden" by the Rolling Stones. I don't know why I picked that name, it just happened to be playing while I was thinking about a name and BAM! Just like that my story has a name.**

**Also, this chapter is called "Enjoy the Silence" after the song by Lacuna Coil.  
**

**~Ever Uley~**


	2. Famous Last Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. **

* * *

**Chapter Two-Famous Last Words**

**(Nadi's POV)**

Sam and I had spent the nearly all night telling the Cullen's, the pack and the imprints a few stories from our honeymoon. In turn they told us what had happened while we were gone. Leah told us a little about Eric, he was the only imprint that wasn't in on the secret and from what Leah said, it would be a long time before he did know.

After Jake left to take Bella home, Alice pulled me aside to talk about the birthday party. She decided it would take place on September twelfth, which was a Saturday. One day before Bella's birthday and six before my "birthday."

Technically I didn't have a birthday, because when I was born no one recorded the day, but if everyone wanted to celebrate the day I moved back to La Push and call it my birthday, so be it. I'd play along.

At first, Alice only wanted the Cullen's, the pack and the imprints would be there, of course Billy, Sue, and Old Quil would be invited also. I asked her to invite Charlie also; it was his daughter's nineteenth birthday. Alice didn't like it, but she did.

It was Saturday morning now, the day of Bella's and my party. We didn't tell her what was going on, though. Jake would have to drag her kicking and screaming if she knew she was getting a party. I didn't think it'd be that bad since she'd have to share it with me.

I spent the day lounging around with Sam, and then we drove to the Cullen's house. Sam said it would be quicker to just phase and run there, but I told him if we came in with our clothed dirty and hair full of leaves, Alice would skin us and wear our fur as a coat. Sam didn't say a word after that because he knew she would. And us Quileute wolves have soft fur that I'm sure would be quite luxurious.

Pulling up to the Cullen's house, you'd never know what was waiting inside. Sam and I went inside and joined everyone in the living room. We were the first of the pack to get there, only the Cullen's were here.

Emily pulled me into a hug the moment she saw me, as did Esme, Emmett and even Rose gave me a small hug. A few minutes later, Leah and Eric walked in. She looked pissed off, while Eric walked behind her taking in the beauty of the Cullen home.

Leah flopped down in a chair next to Emmett, who smirked at her and poked her in the cheek. She growled at him and he pinched her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but then Embry came in with Karen, and Quil with Claire right behind him.

"Well, the fun can begin, cause I'm here!" Quil said, causing Claire to laugh and squeal in delight. He put her on the floor and she ran from him to Rosalie, who promptly picked her up from the floor and started making baby talk to her.

Wonder when that happened. I looked at Sam and quirked an eyebrow. He shrugged. Paul, Angela, Jared and Kim walked in the door next, and a few minutes later, Seth, Brady and Collin. Then Sue, Billy and Old Quil arrived. Guess the only ones missing were Jake, Bella and Charlie. No sooner than I'd thought that, they walked in the door.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what was going on. Jake leaned down and said, "Happy birthday Bella." If possible, she turned paler than she normally was. Alice went forward and took her arm and said, "It's not just a party for you, it's for Nadi, also."

Bella nodded and clung to Jake's arm. Everyone except for the Cullen's sat down in various places and ate the food that Esme and Emily had cooked. The Cullen's living room was actually big enough for all of us.

After we'd all eaten, Alice suggested we watch a movie. Rosalie jumped up from her seat between Alice and Emmett.

She scanned the Cullen's DVD collection and then picked one. She turned around and held it up to us. She said, "Constantine."

Leah, Emmett and I groaned. Emmett said, "I thought I got rid of all our Keanu Reeves movies."

Rosalie shook her head, "Nope. We're watching this."

Leah snorted from her place between Eric and me, and said, "Fine. But be prepared for some major Keanu insults."

Rose glared at her before putting the movie in and sat back down next to Emmett. We were waiting for the movie to start when Embry said, "Guys, I have to tell you something."

Everyone in the room turned to face him. He looked at us seriously and said, "I'm having a baby." Leah's mouth dropped open and everyone turned their gaze to Karen, who blushed an impossible shade of red under our gaze.

Then, Embry farted so hard the chair he was sitting in shook under the sheer magnitude of it.

He said, "That's gotta be a nine pounder!"

It took a minute to realize that his fart was hit baby. Quil laughed first, naturally. Then he said, "What do you call it?"

Embry smirked and said, "Lese."

The boys in the room laughed at him, while the girls just sat dumbfounded that they could actually be this immature.

Rosalie started the movie and the boys calmed down. With the combined force of Emmett, Leah and I-poor Keanu never stood a chance. By the end of the movie, we even had Rosalie laughing at us a little bit.

Esme brought out two massive cakes she had made. One was chocolate and the other was red velvet. Everyone sang happy birthday to Bella and I, and we cut the cake of our choice.

Then, Alice sat us down and said it was time to open our presents. Bella received new clothes from Alice, a bracelet from Rosalie, a few books from Edward and Emily, and a braided Quileute promise ring from Jake. Carlisle and Esme promised to take her to dinner with Jake and Charlie one night and maybe see a play in Seattle.

Emmett made a big show of standing up and handing his present to Bella. Edward was shaking his head so I took this as a bad sign. Bella looked at it cautiously. She unwrapped it carefully, revealing a plain white box. She looked at Emmett, who was shaking with silent laughter.

With a skeptical look, she carefully lifted one corner of the box just enough so she could peek it. Suddenly, she slammed the top down on the box and put it on the table next to her. Emmett howled with laughter, causing Rosalie to push him off the arm of the couch and into the floor.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked.

Bella nearly jumped a foot in the air and started shaking her head violently. "Nothing, dad." She quickly piled all of her other gifts on top of the one Emmett gave her so no one would look inside.

Then it was my turn. The pack boys all smiled at me, so I knew I was in for it. I received zombie action figures from Embry and Karen, (which I'd actually squealed over) a glass figurine of a monkey from Paul and Angela, (which I'd promptly named "Sumatran") two concert tickets to see Avenged Sevenfold from Jared and Kim, a beautifully crafted card from Quil and Claire, a necklace with a golden eyed wolf charm hanging from it from Carlisle and Esme, and a poster of Keanu Reeves from Leah and Emmett.

Their laughter shook the house when I opened it. They had actually gotten the thing framed. I gave them the meanest look I could muster, but that only caused them to laugh harder.

Rosalie spoke up, "Seriously, what is with all the Keanu hate?!"

We laughed at her but no one answered.

Toward the end of the night, Sam and I said goodbye and left. We were in the car when I asked Sam, "So where's my present? You were all for this birthday thing and you didn't even get me anything."

He smiled and said, "Relax, I got you a present. You just can't have it till your birthday."

I groaned. "You know, technically I don't have a birthday."

He sighed, "Well, do you want it or not?"

"Yes, I want it." I said.

"That's what I thought." He answered.

When we got home, Sam put all my stuff down on the living room couch and pulled me up to our room. He pushed me down on the bed. I was disappointed when he didn't join me, though.

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked as he tinkered around the stereo.

He looked back and smirked. "Just sit back and be quiet, dear. You'll see in a minute." He said sweetly. I had no choice but to listen to the man. He walked over and turned on the bedside lamps, casting a soft glow on the room. Sam turned back to the stereo and pushed a button. He turned around to face me just as the music started.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I cried as I covered my face with my hands trying to make the scene disappear. "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate blared from the speakers as Sam began taking his shirt off and singing with the music.

"_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from, you sexy thing, you sexy thang you_

_I believe in miracles since you came along, you sexy thing_

_Where did you come from, baby_

_How did you know, I needed you_

_How did you know I needed you so badly_

_How did you know I'd give my heart gladly_

_Yesterday I was one of the lonely people_

_Now your lying close to me, making love to me_" Sam ripped his shirt completely off as I was struggling to hold in my laughter at his ridiculousness. He tossed the shirt at me, it landing on my face. I took it and put it next to me.

He started to sing again, "_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from, you sexy thing, sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along, you sexy thing_

_Where did you come from, angel_

_How did you know I'd be the one_

_Did you know your everything I prayed for?_

_Did you know every night and day for_

_Everyday, you'd give love satisfaction_

_Now your lying next to me, giving it to me_"

Sam shook his hips at me and jerked his belt from his pants. He tossed it side. He pointed to me and sang dramatically, "_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from? you sexy thing, sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_since you came along sexy thing_

_Kiss me, you sexy thing_

_Touch me baby, you sexy thing_

_I love the way you touch my darling, you sexy thing_

_It's sextacy_"

Sam turned around and did a lovely little booty dance for me and then finally took his pants off. He was standing before me in only his lovely black boxers and white socks. He looked back at me and finished the song, "_yesterday I was one of the lonely people_

_Now your lying close to me giving it to me_

_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from? you sexy thing, sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along, you sexy thing_

_Touch me, Kiss me darling, I love the way you love me baby_

_It's ecstasy, its ecstasy, sexy thing,_

_I love the way you kiss me darling_

_Love the way you hold me, keep on loving me darling_

_Keep on loving me baby_"

I was practically screaming with laughter as he strutted over to me and jumped on the bed next to me. He rested his head on one hand and placed his other on my stomach.

He asked, "See something you like?"

I only nodded as I tried to calm down from laughing so hard at him. I leaned over and kissed him, pulling back to say, "Thank you, Sam. That was exactly what I wanted from you."

He jerked backwards. "That's it?" He asked disbelieving.

I laughed and said, "That's not all, but it's a start." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Sam growled and started to come to me again, but the phone ringing interrupted us. Sam growled again, but this time it wasn't playful or seductive.

I climbed over him and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I asked impatiently. I wanted Sam as much as he wanted me.

"Nadi, we have a huge problem!" Came Bella's voice on the other end of the phone.

I was immediately alert, as was Sam. He sat up next to me, listening intently.

"Bella, start from the beginning, what happened?" I commanded her.

She was quiet and said, "Well, you know after you and Sam left the Cullen's, everyone else stayed, and well, Collin and Brady started arguing about something stupid and Brady got really upset and pushed Collin and Collin hit him and then Brady hit him and Jake was trying to calm them both down, but then Collin pushed Jake and Jake tried to pull him out to the woods cause he was shaking so bad and Collin didn't like that and he pushed Jake really hard and then he phased." She took a deep breath, I couldn't believe she said all that at one time.

I sighed and Sam growled. "Okay, Bella, the boys will be punished for their behavior. Is that it?"

She sighed and said, "Charlie was here."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the evil cliffy. **

**If you're not already, I'd like to suggest you go read "Is This Love?" My spin-off about Edward and Emily, like I said, there's a lot more to this story than just what Nadi tells you. **

**~Ever Uley~**


	3. Our Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three-Our Truth**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I dropped the phone on the ground and Sam and I tore down the stairs and into the woods to phase. We reached the Cullen's in less then two minutes and walked in their back door. The tension in the air was so thick, you could choke on it.

Sam and I walked cautiously in the living room. The Cullen's, the pack and the imprints were standing on one side of the room against the far wall. Charlie was sitting on the chair with Sue next to him and Bella in front of him on the ground. He looked almost as pale as the Cullen's did. I turned to glare at Collin and Brady. Collin actually yelped and shrank into the corner. I would deal with them later, right now: Charlie.

He looked up when Collin yelped. Bella asked him, "Dad? Are you okay?"

He nodded and said, "Can somebody just tell me what the hell happened?"

Everyone turned to face me. Carlisle said, "Nadi can explain it best, if you don't mind." Carlisle faced me and said, "Tell him what he wants to know, nothing more."

Charlie heard this and said, "I want to know everything."

I took Sam's hand and guided him over to the couch. "Charlie," I began softly. He looked up at me. "Everyone of us has our own story, they can tell you if they feel comfortable, but would you like to know mine?" He nodded slowly. I sighed. "Please try to keep an open mind. I know what you just witnessed may seem impossible but please listen to what I have to say before you judge."

"Nadi," Leah spoke quietly. I looked over to where she was standing. "Do you think you could explain to Eric too?"

Eric looked just as confused as Charlie. I nodded and he and Leah walked over and sat on the couch next to Charlie and opposite me and Sam.

I started softly, "Charlie, Eric, I was born in the year 1507."

They both looked at me shocked. Charlie started to say something but I held up my hand and said, "Just wait. Please let me finish the story before you say anything." Then I told them everything. About our legends, the vampires, the treaty with the Cullen's, and I made sure to mention imprinting for Leah's sake.

When I finished, everyone was silent. Eric spoke first, "Imprinting? Who all has imprinted?"

I smiled, "Well, Sam and I imprinted on each other, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil on Claire, Embry on Karen, Paul on Angela and," I looked at Bella and she nodded for me to say it, "Jake imprinted on Bella."

Charlie's head shot up. Before he said a word, I said, "Charlie, no one will ever be better for Bella than Jake. He will protect her with his own life, as a matter of fact he has. He will treat her better than anyone and love her like no one else ever could. If I had a daughter, I would be more than fine with Jake dating her. I promise her you have nothing to worry about, but if he ever does something out of line, I will personally kick his ass for you."

Charlie stared at me. "Let me get this straight. You kids from La Push are werewolves. And the Cullen's are vampires and the only humans in the room are imprints or parents of werewolves?" He asked, clearly not believing a word he was saying.

Eric raised his hand slightly, "I didn't know either until just now." He sounded slightly hurt.

Leah was quick to say, "I was going to tell you, though."

Eric looked at her and said, "Why would you tell me? I thought Nadi said you're only allowed to tell your imprint?"

Leah looked at the floor. Recognition dawned on Eric's face. "Oh. I am your imprint."

Leah nodded and was about to say something, but Charlie cut her off speaking to Bella, "So you knew that whole time you were dating Edward that he was a vampire?"

Bella nodded weakly, staring at the floor. Jake looked like he wanted to pull her into a hug and hide her from Charlie, but now wasn't the time.

"What else have you kept from me?" He asked, sounding hurt and concerned.

Bella didn't answer so I prompted her, "Bells, tell him everything."

She opened her mouth but couldn't speak. Carlisle stepped forward and told Charlie about Bella being hunted by James and getting attacked in the ballet studio, then about Jasper taking a snap at her on her last birthday and finally about Victoria.

Charlie didn't say anything, just stared at the floor. Bella was crying.

"Show me." He said finally. Bella didn't understand what he meant.

Edward spoke for the first time, "Your scar, Bella."

She pulled up her sleeve and held out her arm, displaying the half moon shaped scar where James had bitten her.

Charlie didn't say a word, just stood up and walked to the door. Everyone parted to let him walk through.

"Dad." Bella sobbed.

He stopped but didn't turn. He said, "I need some time Bella. Stay with Sue for a while." And he walked out the door.

Bella sank to the floor, her body wracked with sobs. Jake was at her side in a second. Her comforted her while she cried. The Cullen's started to leave the room. I motioned for everyone to follow me.

Sam and I took the pack into the backyard. The imprinted girls sat on the back porch, watching the scene. Sam and I faced Collin and Brady. Sam was about to use his Alpha power but I stopped him.

"You boys are in big trouble, massive trouble, so much trouble I may never let you out of my sight again. You put our secret in danger, what the hell were you thinking?" I demanded. I wasn't yelling, just speaking firmly.

They stared at their feet and didn't say anything. I felt the Eric and the girls behind me grow nervous, they had never seen me like this before. Collin mumbled a sorry and I glared at him.

"Look at me." I commanded. Both of them snapped their gazes to mine. "You boys are grounded, for all intents and purposes do you understand? And don't think we're finished because I haven't even begun to deal with you two. Now go run patrols until I send someone to relieve you." They both took off before I could say another word.

Paul faced me, "Why the hell did you let the little brats get away with that for?" Sam didn't like his tone and the way he spoke to me, so he growled and stepped up to defend his mate.

I put my hand on Sam's chest and turned my glare to Paul. "First of all, I don't want to do something now that I'll regret later. I'll deal with them when I've calmed down. Second of all, unless you want to join them out there running patrols till Christmas, I suggest you never speak to me that way again. You're all dismissed. If you have an imprint, take them home and then go to yours. If you don't have an imprint, go home now. Come over tomorrow morning at ten for a pack meeting. Seth, go check on Bella and escort your mother home. Leah, go talk to Eric."

I heard a loud clapping behind me and turned around. The Cullen's were all standing with the imprints, and Emmett was clapping.

"Damn, all this time I thought Sam was Alpha!" Emmett yelled. I kneeled down and picked up a rock that was under my foot. I hurled the baseball-sized rock right at Emmett's head. Fortunately, he was too busy laughing and he didn't see it coming, so it smacked him right in the forehead and knocked him flat on his back.

"Oof!" Was the only sound Emmett made. He stood up and said, "Good arm." Then he laughed again. I heard Rosalie growl at me, but I ignored her. I turned back to my wolves, who were standing exactly where they were two minutes before.

"Hello!" I screamed. "I told you what to do, now do it." I said. Everyone ran in different directions. Sam and I went into the woods and phased. All the way home, I could hear Collin and Brady apologizing for what they did, but I refused to listen. Childish, I know, but they need to learn.

When we got home, Sam and I went upstairs and went right to sleep. Our previous moment in the room ruined.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing my last two chapters! AnnabelleLee13194, (whom I can always count on!) curtis, courtney0407, electrogirl88, krazikeo, skarpia, and Becky'sWriting. If you're not reading it already, I suggest you go read the spin-off to "Break Down Here" called "Is This Love?" I promise there is so much more to the story than just Nadi's side of things. ~Ever Uley~**


	4. Better Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, S Meyer does. **

* * *

**Chapter Four-Better Now**

**(Nadi's POV)**

At ten the next morning, all the wolves were gathered in Sam's and my living room.

Sam turned to Collin and Brady and said, "Last night what you two did was really irresponsible. If we had been anywhere else but the Cullen's you would be in even more trouble. What would you have done if that were a public place, a store or restaurant or something? How were we supposed to handle that?"

Ah. Sam was going for this approach. Sam knew how much the boys respected me, so he was playing on how this was affecting me. Smart man, my husband.

Collin and Brady stared at their feet. Sam didn't push them to answer, he just waited, and that irritated me.

I said, "Want to answer that today boys?" Sam may be the most stubborn person on this side of the treaty line, but I'm the most impatient. Sam gave me a look, but didn't say anything.

Collin looked up and surprised me by saying, "I know what we did was really irresponsible and we feel really awful about it. We apologize and it will never happen again. Please forgive us, Nadi." His eyes were shining with tears.

I sighed heavily. I just can't stay mad at my boys. "Fine. You're forgiven, but don't think that means you won't be punished. And believe me you will be punished. I'm all for making you patrol till Christmas, but Sam says that's too harsh." I turned and gave a sweet smile to Sam, who just laughed and said, "We'll let you know when we come up with a punishment. In the meantime, go patrol."

Collin and Brady stood up, grumbling as they trudged out the door. Sam turned to the rest of the pack, "Leah. How did it do last night with Eric?"

That was the wrong question to ask, I knew as soon as the words left Sam's lips. Leah looked down at the floor. "He doesn't want to see me."

Jake turned to her. "You mean like what Charlie said? He just needs time?"

Leah shrugged. "He didn't say. After I talked to him, he seemed fine. Then when we left, he said he didn't want to see me. That's it, then he went in his house."

I walked over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry, Leah. He can't avoid you forever. He's bound to you remember? Imprint is forever, hon."

She shrugged. "Whatever." She looked so sad and rejected, that I couldn't help but feel sad right along with her. My sister was hurting and it was killing me.

Sam dismissed everyone to go wherever it is they went. He walked over and sat in Leah's now vacant place. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"I feel so bad for Leah. We've never had an imprint fight the connection before. I don't know what to do right now." I said, tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

Sam tightened his hold on me and said, "I know, but it's like you said, he can't fight it forever. He'll have to give in sooner or later."

"What do you think would happen if he doesn't?"

Sam was quiet before answering. "I don't know. It could hurt Leah, though."

I sighed heavily. That was not the answer I wanted.

Eric had came around and started to see Leah as a friend. He refused to date her solely because she had imprinted on him. That was just fine with Leah though, as long as he was around, she was happy.

He was even coming to Alice's Halloween party tonight at the Cullen's. I promised that Collin and Brady would behave themselves. They wouldn't do anything to cross me now that they had seen what I would do to them if they did. I treated them a lot like children. I had them go to the store with me once. They started arguing in the store, I actually bent Brady over my knee and spanked him.

That earned us a lot of looks from other customers, but it was worth the look on Brady's face and everyone's reaction later on when we phased and showed them what happened.

Sam and I were getting dressed for Alice's party. She was forcing us to dress up, which Sam wasn't happy about, but I was. We had decided to be Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett.

I had fixed Sam's hair to be just like Sweeney Todd and it was making me laugh every time he looked at me. I laughed almost the whole drive to the Cullen's place. Sam decided to sing like Sweeny Todd, that combined with his hair, was enough to make me almost wet myself before we got the to the Cullen's.

As soon as we walked in, I ran past everyone and went to the bathroom. When I came back, I got a good look at what everyone was wearing. God, what a bunch of misfits we were.

Alice was dressed as the Cat in the Hat, Emmett was dressed as the Hulk, Jasper was dressed as Wolverine, Rosalie was dressed as a princess, Carlisle was dressed as Freddy Kruger, Esme was dressed as a wood nymph, Emily was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, Edward was dressed as Harry Potter.

The wolves were equally as assorted, Jake was the only one not dressed up. He was wearing his normal clothes, but Bella was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, how cute, and so boring.

Paul was much more interesting. He was dressed as Mick Jagger and Angela was Keith Richards. Embry was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and Karen was dressed as Elizabeth Swann, (Ha, Swann!) Quil was dressed as Peter Pan, and Claire was Tinkerbell. Collin, Brady and Seth were dressed as the Three Musketeers. Leah was dressed as Wonder Woman. Eric was dressed as Bob Dylan. Jared and Kim were dressed as Romeo and Juliet, 'How unoriginal of Jared and Kim, I thought as I worked my way back to Sam.

Alice sure knew how to throw a party. She made us bob for apples, which most of us did pretty easily. It was funny to see Bella try over and over and over and over again. Emmett kept almost grabbing one, only to have it slip away at the last second. Finally, he got sick of it, so he reached in with his hand, grabbed an apple and threw it across the room and threw a window.

Esme threw a tomato at him from the kitchen. "You're fixing that tomorrow, Emmett!" She ordered.

Emmett whispered, "No, I'm not!"

She threw another tomato at him. "I heard that! And yes you are young man!"

Emmett whined like a child, "Fine! But I'm complaining the whole time!"

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Esme teased.

We all laughed as Emmett pouted.

Alice moved onto the next game. Claire was fully enjoying every second of this and that was enough to make us all that much more into it that we normally would have been.

Quil left to take Claire trick or treating, so Alice decided it was time to watch a movie. We all sat down in the living room and she picked out a horror movie.

I was sitting in between Leah and Emmett. Sam was standing up next to Carlisle and Edward. Or as I call them, "The No Fun Bunch."

Edward heard this in my thoughts and turned to me. "You don't know what you're talking about." His voice was so serious, that it only proved my point more. I started laughing uncontrollably. Edward continued talking, "I am a lot of fun."

Emmett snorted. "Sorry, Eddie, but if I was going to Disneyland or Chucky Cheese, you would be the last person I'd take. Hell, I'd take the Emotional Sponge before I took you."

Jasper mock glared at him, but didn't say anything. Edward said, "Emmett, why would you go to Chucky Cheese in the first place?"

Emmett nodded and said, "See, that's my point. Why would I not go to Chucky Cheese? While you're sitting around trying to figure out why I would go somewhere, I'd already be there, hanging out in the ball pit with Nadi."

Sam looked at him and said, "Please don't speak about my wife that way."

We all burst out laughing. I looked at Emmett, "Yup, the 'No Fun Bunch' is in full swing tonight."

Sam and Carlisle looked at me strangely but Edward just looked away. Sam came to sit by my feet, while Edward and Carlisle went to their mate's side.

Alice started the movie. I groaned. "Do you know how many times I've seen 'Halloween' Alice?"

She didn't answer, just shushed me. So, throughout the whole movie, Leah, Emmett and I made fun of it. Then we picked on Bella for being scared of the movie, even though Emmett and I were saying what was about to happen and she still jumped. At the end of the night, Sam and I said good night to everyone and started out the door.

Esme stopped us, though. "Could you guys take this stuff over to Charlie's house? Since Bella has been staying in La Push I fear that he's not eating right. And I made him a Halloween cake and some cookies, too." She handed Sam and I at least ten containers of food each and we left.

Sam started to open one of the Tupperware bowls. "Sam! That is for Charlie, get out of it!"

He closed it back and sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it, it's not like you didn't just eat."

He smiled and helped me put the food in the car. A few minutes later, we arrived at Charlie's. He still hadn't really talked to Bella since the night he found out everything, so we were a little nervous about what he might do when he saw us.

I grabbed two bowls from the car and went to knock on the door. Sam followed behind. I heard Charlie in the living room standing up from the couch and coming toward the door.

He opened the door and froze when he saw us. I smiled at him. "Esme sent some food over for you. She was worried about the way you were eating since Bella isn't here to cook for you."

He just stared at us. I was worried he was going to scream at us to leave or something until he turned to Sam. "You look ridiculous, son."

Sam pointed to me. "It was her idea." I nudged him in the side.

Charlie laughed. "Just like a married couple, bickering and blaming things on each other." He took some bowls from my hands and Sam went back to get the others.

Charlie turned to me, "You guys wanna come in for a little bit?"

"Sure." I answered right away.

Sam and I sat in the living room with Charlie in silence at first. Then Charlie turned to us, "You know I don't care what you are or what you turn into. I have nothing against that, especially considering what you've done for the people in Forks and La Push. You know with the hikers going missing last year. Thanks for helping with that, by the way."

Sam said, "No problem, sir. It's what were built to do."

Charlie nodded. "I don't even mind what the Cullen's are. I just don't like being lied to. Especially being lied to by my own daughter. I'm calling Bella tomorrow to ask her to come back home. I just want you guys to know it was never your fault that I stopped speaking to Bella. I just needed to adjust to the whole idea."

Sam and I nodded in unison. I said, "We know Charlie. We never intended to hurt you. Bella will have to explain this all to you, but she kept things from you to protect you."

He didn't answer, just nodded his head slowly.

I stood up, "Sam and I have to go, but we'd like to invite you over for the holidays."

Charlie nodded. "Of course." He stood up and hugged me and shook Sam's hand.

"Night Charlie!" We called.

"Night, Sam, Nadi." He answered.

"Well that went well." I said when we were back in the car.

Sam laughed, "A lot better than I thought it would."

* * *

**A/N: So there, everything is okay with Charlie! Next chapter: More pack and Cullen goodness!**

**Thanks to HAYY HAYY, krazikeo, Elizabeth Alice, xxCharlie93xx, curtis, Rachel2w2 and my dearest AnnabelleLee13194 for reviewing last chapter.**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	5. Merry XMas I Don't Want to Fight Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. **

* * *

**Chapter Five-Merry Christmas, I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight**

**(Nadi's POV)**

Two days till Christmas, I was so excited. One reason I was so excited Alice said there was going to be a thunderstorm on Christmas Day. Emmett has been begging us to play baseball since Emily had been turned into a vampire and that was nearly seven months ago.

On Christmas Eve, everyone was coming over to my house for dinner and exchanging gifts. Christmas Day would be spent home with our families or significant others. Then that night, we would all gather in the clearing for some baseball. Everyone was going to be there. When Bella told Charlie how amazing it was, he was adamant about coming.

So that includes all the wolves and Cullen's to be playing. Then Bella, Charlie, Karen, Angela, Kim and Eric would be sitting on the sidelines watching. At this point, I didn't know who was more excited, Emmett or Charlie.

I finished wrapping the last gift and pushed it under the tree in the living room. I sat back and admired my handiwork. I decorated the living room and the outside of the house.

Sam sat down behind me. I was sitting in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "That's a lot of presents for just me. I haven't even put yours under there yet." He was teasing, of course.

I laughed. "They're for everyone. You know that."

He nodded. "Yeah. It would be nice though if Christmas Day there were more people here than just me and you."

I looked up at him, "You mean you want Carlisle here or something?"

He shook his head. "No, like a little one."

A little Carlisle? What the hell is he talking about?

Oh.

I got it.

"Sam, do you mean a child? Like our child?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you want kids?"

He looked almost scared of my answer. I smiled, "Well, yes, but I figured we just got married, we might as well enjoy it. Why try and have kids as soon as we share a last name?"

Sam smiled back at me. "I know but you want kids, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. And no, that is not code for 'make me a mommy by next Christmas.' Like I said, I want a little more time with you all to myself." I kissed his cheek.

"You got it babe. Anytime you want to have a baby, let me know and I will throw out every condom in the house." He kissed my lips. I laughed at him.

"How much do you want to have a baby? Maybe you wouldn't mind having a child if I got pregnant, or do you want a baby so much you'll take me upstairs right now to help me create one?"

Sam growled and pushed me on the floor. "Who said we're going upstairs?" I squealed like a girl as Sam leaned down and kissed me again.

Sam and I had eventually made it to our bedroom and gone to sleep. I wanted to murder the alarm clock when it went off at eight a.m. Christmas Eve morning.

Instead I got out of bed and showered. I had a lot of cooking to get done before tonight. I left Sam asleep in the bed and went downstairs.

I was nearly falling asleep at first. Once I got going, it wasn't hard to stay awake, though.

Around eleven, Sam dragged his sexy ass out of bed and came down to check on me. I made him eat cereal for breakfast and I kept on cooking. He went to watch a movie in the living room, grumbling about wives and breakfast.

Everyone had arrived and was in the living room with Sam when I finally got it all finished. Esme and Bella helped me set all the food around my kitchen counters. Not an inch was visible of my usually spacious counters.

I wrapped up a few plates for Charlie, Billy, Sue and Old Quil to take home with them, and then I called for the humans to get their food. The wolves devoured the rest

Once all the food was gone, we sat around in the living room and exchanged gifts. Everyone had gotten mostly silly gifts. We decided that if we needed something or wanted something nice and romantic, then our family or significant other would get that. Friends exchanged pointless and silly gifts.

Emmett was walking around the house with mistletoe, making everyone kiss under it. Everything was fine, until he got to Eric and Leah.

He held it over them and said, "Mistletoe!"

Leah glanced at Eric, who said, "No. Move on, Emmett."

Emmett said, "Why not?" He sounded almost offended.

Eric answered, "Because we aren't together."

Leah looked down, obviously hurt by this fact, but she stayed quiet.

Emmett scoffed. "That's ridiculous. You guys are imprints, it's going to happen eventually, why not just give in already."

Eric stood up and screamed, "I want a choice! I don't care if these other imprinted couples are happy as little clams because they were forced into it, too."

Emmett didn't give in. "But you're not going to find anyone better than Leah."

Leah stood up now and rounded on Emmett. "I don't want him to be with me because he's forced to. I want him to want to be with me. It was so much easier for everyone else! Jared and Kim, Jake and Bella, Quil and Claire, Paul and Angela, Embry and Karen-they all got off so easy. Sure there was a little drama for Sam and Nadi, but now look at them, they couldn't be freaking happier!"

She turned to Eric and said quieter, "Imprinting doesn't make you love someone. It just bounds you to them, like a push in the right direction. We can be just friends in that's what you want."

She looked down, dreading his next words. Eric said, "I don't want to see you again." Then he turned and walked out the front door.

Leah stared after him. Then she turned and ran out the backdoor, shaking like a leaf during a hurricane. A few minutes later, I heard the soul-wrenching howl of a wolf in pain.

"God, Leah." I sighed and started to go after her.

Sam said, "Nadi, maybe it's best if we leave her alone for a while. She may need to be alone."

I turned to face him, "Sam, no. I can feel it in my heart, she needs me."

I turned back to go out the door. "Nadi, no!" Sam ordered me. I stopped, not because of the Alpha timber in his voice forcing me to; in fact, I didn't feel any of the Alpha bonds forcing me there.

I heard Edward whisper, "Interesting." I was too far-gone to ask him what he was talking about, though. I turned slowly to face him.

"Sam Uley, you did _**not**_ just order me to stay here." I said in a deadly voice.

Sam backed away from me with his hands up. "I'm sorry?" He choked out.

"How dare you order me to do something! After all this time I've been in the pack you've never had to order me to do anything. And when I said I felt the tug at my heart because one of the pack members needed me, you never doubted that, so what the hell is your problem?" I screamed at him.

He said, "Leah is pretty unpredictable you know and she's upset about her imprint, I just don't want her to hurt you!"

He glanced over at Edward, who was shaking his head a little. He's hiding something from me? Edward looked me in the eyes and nodded once. I turned back to Sam.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered too quickly.

"SAM! Stop lying to me!" I demanded.

He stared at me for a minute, but didn't say anything. I spun around and walked out the door on my own free will. Sam didn't even try to stop me that time. I was shaking as I walked out the door, barely able to contain myself before I reached the safety of the trees to phase.

When I did phase, Leah's pain hit me like a ton of bricks. Then I felt her anger when she realized I was there.

'_Where the hell have you been? I was praying and hoping you would come out here! I need to talk to you_!' She said.

I replayed the scene for her with Sam ordering me to stay.

Her mood changed dramatically. '_So you didn't feel the weight of the Alpha's command holding you there_?'

'_Not at all_.' I said.

Leah didn't answer. So I asked, '_What is he hiding from me? Do you know_?'

'_Yeah, there was a vampire around the other day, but it's gone now. Plus I think there was a werewolf the other night. I wasn't on patrol so I didn't know about it till today_.' She said.

'_Werewolf_?' I asked.

She answered, '_Not a shape shifter wolf like us, I mean like a real werewolf that phases on full moon and all that_.'

That's not good. Now I know why Sam would want to hide that from me. Real werewolves were dangerous. They phased on the full moon, and were barely in control of their actions. Most times they woke up with almost no memory of what they had done while they were in wolf form. They were extremely dangerous.

'_Leah, does the rest of the pack know about this_?' I asked.

'_Yeah, I think Paul, Seth and Sam were on patrol when they found it. Then today while you were cooking up a storm, Sam had the rest of us meet out in the clearing we fought the newborns in and told us about it. He even specifically said not to tell you._'

I am going to kill him. I ran toward the house with Leah by my side. I phased and put my clothes back on. Leah followed me into the house. At this point, I was pretty sure Jasper wasn't the only one who could feel my rage.

I walked into the living room, Leah on my heels.

Everyone had mostly cleared out. Only Edward and Carlisle were in the living room now.

"Where's Sam?" I demanded.

Carlisle answered, "He's gone to help the boys with something. We need to talk." His serious tone caught me off guard.

I sat down on the couch next to Leah. "About what?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed, "Well, every member of the pack is compelled to listen when Sam tells them to do something, even if it's just a small request. And if he orders something, it's nearly impossible for them to ignore the order. Sam ordered you not to go outside, yet, you did. How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't feel anything though. The only reason I did stop is because I was so shocked he actually ordered me to do something."

Carlisle nodded but didn't say anything.

So I did. "What does it mean, Carlisle?"

He looked at me. "I don't know. It could mean a few things. Maybe the Alpha can't order his mate. I'm not sure."

The front door opened then and Sam walked in. His eyes almost immediately went to me. Carlisle stood up and Edward followed him.

"We'll see you tomorrow night at the clearing." Carlisle said as he shut the door. Leah stood up and mumbled something about patrolling and she went out the back door.

Sam stayed by the door. There was an uncomfortable silence between us. The first uncomfortable silence that had ever fallen between us. I decided to break it. "Sam, come sit down. We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: One of my more faithful reviewers, Rachel2w2, asked me if Sam and Nadi will have a baby. I will tell you the same thing I told her: Yes, the will. Eventually. I don't like when a couple gets married and then they have a baby right after. Sam and Nadi will be married at least a year before Sam knocks her up. As you can tell, I'm moving time along pretty quickly, but the baby is still chapters away. And after they have the baby, there will be a major twist. And with this twist comes a giant decision that must be made by one of our favorite characters. Anyone care to guess? **

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Rachel2w2, Becky'sWriting, Hales Bells, curtis, krazikeo, and AnnabelleLee13194. (Who is on my level more than I could imagine!)**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	6. Tumbling Dice

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. SM does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six-Tumbling Dice**

**  
(Nadi's POV)**

He stayed still for a moment, then came and sat in front of me. We stared into each other's eyes, not speaking.

Then he said, "I'm sorry for ordering you."

I smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

He laughed. The warm sound surrounded my heart. I jumped into his lap, causing him to laugh harder. I snuggled close to him. I really can't stay mad at him for long. Being Alpha is something that comes natural to him. Besides it was kind of hot when he ordered me around like that, not that I'd tell him.

"That's it? You forgive me that easily?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I forgive you for now but you better not let it happen again. I'm still a little mad so you're going to have to work hard to get back on my good side."

"I'll do my very best." Sam said kissing the top of my head.

"So there are real werewolves out there now?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. I didn't want you to worry about them. We won't be able to find them again till the next full moon and the Cullen's agreed to help us find them since we have no idea who they are, where they are, hell we don't know if they even know!"

I laughed. "That barely made sense to me Sam."

He picked me up. "Well, let me clear things up for you." He carried me up to our room.

The next morning I woke Sam up by flopping down on his stomach.

He grunted as the air whooshed out of his body. I giggled.

He opened one eye. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"You." I said flicking his nose.

He rolled over on top of me. I groaned. "Sam, we have to get up so we can go open presents. I got you something really neat. Come on!" I pushed him off of me and pulled on his arm.

He sat up and followed me downstairs. I sat in front of the Christmas tree waiting for him as he slowly sat down next to me.

I pulled a box out from under the tree and handed it to him. "Open it." I commanded.

He took the box from me and looked at it. "I'm not sure if I want to open this. With the way you think it could be just about anything." He teased.

I smiled. "And you'll never know unless you open it!"

He laughed and slowly tore the paper off the box. Slowly, he started to open it, and then stopped. He turned to me, "I want you to open your gift first."

I growled. "Meanie."

He laughed again as he reached for my present and put it into my waiting hands. I tore the paper off and opened the box eagerly.

I gasped. Tears started to form in my eyes as I took in the beautiful piece of jewelry. It was a necklace. An owl carved from ox bone was hanging off a black leather strap. **(A/N: Picture on profile)**

Sam smiled as he took in my expression. "Do you like it?" He asked.

When I didn't answer, he said, "I carved it myself. I chose an owl because your name means wise and owls represent wisdom so I thought it fit."

I smiled as brightly as I could at him and held out the box. "Can you help me put it on?" I asked, sniffling from the tears rolling gently down my face. He took it from me and then tied it loosely around my neck.

I loved the necklace because Sam had made it himself. I could see that before he even told me he had. It was also one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had seen. Sam sat next to me. I leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you. I love it." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He answered and I smiled against his shoulder.

Suddenly, I pulled back and said, "Your turn."

Sam shook his head. "You didn't open your other one." He pushed another box into my lap. It was small and square. I pulled off the simple red bow he'd tied around it and opened the box.

"Car keys?" I asked. "I have a car."

He smiled and pulled me to my feet. He walked me out the front door. A brand new black Cadillac Escalade was sitting in the driveway behind my Maserati. **(A/N: Picture on profile.) **I laughed and hugged him again.

"You know when we got back from our honeymoon you said something about getting an SUV, well, here it is." Sam said as we pulled apart.

"How did you afford this?" I asked him. Sam was only a police officer in Forks; I knew he couldn't afford this. Of course I had access to the Cullen family trust fund, and since we were married, Sam had access as well. I knew he didn't like getting money from there, though.

He smiled. "I saved up every bit I could. The rest I borrowed from the Cullen's trust fund. I promised to pay Carlisle back, but he said I didn't have to. I don't like using your family's money for your presents." I hugged him again. Not just for being a wonderful husband, but because he called the Cullen's my family. I laughed again as I remembered the gifts I'd gotten for him.

I kept laughing as I pulled him back in the house.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

I reached under the tree and handed him a box. He opened it and looked at me confused. "These are the keys to the Maserati."

I nodded. "You drive it more than I do and I wanted you to have it. Besides, what do I need it for?" I picked up another box before he could answer and shoved it into his hands.

He had already started opening this one earlier so he only had to pull the top off. He laughed and pulled the shirt out of the box. I'd gotten him a black t-shirt that read, "World's Most Awesome Police Officer". Sam was admiring it so I pulled the last box out from under the tree and handed him the largest box we had.

"Last one." I said, smiling.

Sam smiled back and tore the paper off. He didn't speak as he took in the picture. I had painted him a portrait of his grandfather, Levi Uley. He was in his wolf form at the bottom half of the canvas. At the top half, was Levi in his human form. I had to admit, it was beautiful.

In his human form, Levi was slightly intimidating, like Sam. In his wolf form, he was black as night with gray spots on his back. Sam was staring at the painting and looked so close to tears it scared me a little.

Silently and slowly, Sam put the painting next to him, leaning it against the couch. He stood up and walked over to me. He pulled me into the tightest hug imaginable. I found it a little hard to breathe.

When he released me from his death grip I asked, "So do you like it?"

He laughed. "I love it. You don't know how much it means to me that you did that for me."

Pulling back a little, he looked back at the painting that leaned against the couch. "You know, he's the opposite of Embry. I guess he really is my brother." He sounded more like he was talking to himself, so I didn't answer.

Sam turned back to me and pulled me to him for a long kiss. "Do you want breakfast?" I mumbled against his lips. He didn't have to answer, since his stomach growled loudly at the mention of breakfast.

I pulled away from him and went to the kitchen. Sam came in behind me and sat on the counter to watch me cook.

We ate like we normally did: Silent and quick. When we finished, Sam helped me clean the kitchen. Once that was done, I glanced at the clock. It was just after one in the afternoon. We were meeting everyone at the clearing at three.

Originally, Emmett wanted to play a night game of baseball, but since some of the humans would be there, we couldn't play in the dark unless there was some light for them.

I heard Sam tinkering around in the living room. I finished wiping down the counter as he came in and threw away the wrapping paper and boxes we had discarded in the living room floor.

"Sam," I called to him.

"Yeah?" He answered, walking back into the kitchen.

"Can you go out and remind the pack that we're meeting the Cullen's at the clearing in two hours. Tell Jared, Paul, and Embry to drop Kim, Karen and Angela off at Bella's. Emmett's taking his Jeep over for Charlie to drive, so the humans can get there." I said.

"Okay." He said and walked out the back door. I smiled; he would do anything I asked him to.

I ran into the living room as soon as I felt the shimmer, alerting me that he'd phased. I already had Embry drive a nail into the wall above the couch. It was the perfect place to hang the picture of Levi.

I picked up the painting from where Sam left it against the couch and hung it up carefully on the nail. I stepped back and admired it.

The painting pulled the room together, giving it a loving, homely feel. It also made me feel protected under Levi's watchful eyes. Sam was right though; Levi's fur was the opposite of Embry's in wolf form. Levi was black with gray spots while Embry was gray with black spots. I had known from the minute I heard Embry's story that he was Sam's half brother.

When Embry told me he didn't know who his father was, I did. His fur was like Levi's, so it was clear to me that Joshua had to be his father. I didn't tell them and I hid it in my thoughts, because it was Embry's mother's secret to tell. Thankfully, she did tell it was Joshua and Embry and Sam couldn't me happier about it.

Sam came in without me hearing. A difficult thing to pull off, but he did. I really didn't even notice he had come in, until his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"His eyes remind me of yours." I told Sam, not taking my eyes off of Levi.

"I hope that's a good thing." Sam said, chuckling a little. I smiled.

"It is." I answered.

We were silent for a few more moments, until my phone rang. I made no move to answer, so Sam did for me.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Where are you guys? Come play with us!" Emmett yelled on the other end. I laughed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Two forty-five.

"Emmett, we still have fifteen minutes. We'll be there soon." I said, knowing he could hear me. He growled and hung up the phone. Sam looked at me.

"Should we go then?"

I shrugged. "Emmett's so excited, so I guess we should." I laughed.

Sam took my hand and led me out the back door. We didn't phase, just ran to the clearing.

"You know this is my first time playing baseball?" I told Sam as we ran, hand in hand through the green of the La Push forest.

"Well you're in for one hell of a game." He said as we stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: Baseball is next! Please go read my spin-off called "Is This Love?" It's about Edward and Emily, and I know I've said this before but I'm going to say it again. There's a lot more to this story than just what Nadi tells you.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Curtis, Rachel2w2, krazikeo and my dearest AnnabelleLee13194. (You always make me laugh so hard.)**

**I'm not going to give too much away about the "big decision" I mentioned in the last chapter, but I will give you a hint and see if I get some more guesses from this. The person who has to make the big decision has some type of power. Think about that REALLY hard; POWER. **

**~Ever Uley~**


	7. All in the Family

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven-All in the Family**

**(Nadi's POV)**

The Cullen's were all standing in the middle of the clearing. A few wolves were here also, Jake, Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil.

Quil was as excited as Emmett to play with us. We walked over and stood with everyone else. Soon, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady had arrived too.

Everyone was arguing about who was playing on what team. We thought it wouldn't be very fair if we played vampires VS werewolves, since there were eight vampires and eleven wolves. Esme wasn't playing as she opted to referee, so only seven vampires.

Esme whistled and we all shut up, covering our ears at the shrill sound. Before she could say anything, Charlie pulled up in the Jeep. He stepped out excitedly. Kim, Bella, Karen and Angela climbed out carefully.

Emmett went over and pulled some chairs out of the back for them to sit in. He set them up where Esme told him and then joined the rest of us.

Esme started, "Okay. Since you are obviously incapable of choosing your own teams, I will do it. Sam and Carlisle, come stand over here. You two are leaders so you'll be captains."

Sam and Carlisle went to stand on either side of Esme.

She continued, "Nadi. Go stand behind Carlisle, you're on his team."

I smiled, but Sam protested. "What? But she's my wife, she should be on my team."

Esme turned to him. "Exactly. She's your wife."

Sam started to say something but Esme cut him off by saying. "Leah, you're on Sam's team."

Leah grumbled, but went to stand behind Sam. Esme turned back. "Jasper, you're with Carlisle. Alice, you're with Sam."

This continued until we were all on a team. In the end, Sam's team was: Leah, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Paul, Quil, Jacob and Brady.

Carlisle's team was: me, Jasper, Emmett, Emily, Seth, Embry, Collin and Jared,

Esme faced us again; "I split up all the couples to make it more interesting. Don't cheat for your significant other. I mean it."

We didn't have to worry about that since Emmett opened his big mouth and said, "Well, how else is Sam's team gonna win if I don't cheat for Rose?"

Rosalie glared at him. Emmett just smiled and said, "It's true."

Rose scoffed. "We'll see about that." Rosalie had determination in her eyes. She was going to do anything in her power to make sure Emmett lost so he would eat his words. After that, the floodgates were open. Each of us that had a mate on the other team was determined to beat them. And I didn't need Alice's visions to know that Emmett would be doing lots of groveling later.

Edward laughed to confirm my thoughts. Esme clapped her hands and sent us where we needed to be.

Our team was up to bat first while Sam's was out in the field. Alice was pitching; Leah, Jake and Quil were on each of the bases and Brady was behind home plate to catch. Jared was batting first.

I heard Esme telling Bella, Kim, Angela and Karen that she had split up the couples to make things more interesting. If the couples were on a team together, there wouldn't be any competition or really any drive to win.

She caught me listening and smiled sheepishly. I smiled at her and walked over to stand next to Carlisle. Alice pitched the ball to Jared, which he hit into left field. Kim cheered as he ran around the bases. Just before he made it to home plate, the ball soared out of nowhere and Brady caught it just as Jared slid home.

Esme shook her head at him, "You're out Jared."

He stood up and stomped over to the rest of us. Emily gently patted his shoulder. I stepped up to the plate next. Alice pitched the ball, and I swung the bat. A satisfying crack rang out as I sent the ball soaring far into the woods. I saw both Sam and Edward running after it.

I tore around the bases, easily reaching home before the ball was back in Alice's hand. My team cheered. Carlisle gave me a high five as he walked past me to bat next. Karen gave me a high five also. She and Embry's relationship had grown quite a lot since he imprinted on her. I wasn't sure if she loved him yet or not, but it was obvious she was quite attached to him.

Emmett stepped up to the plate next. I saw Rosalie in the outfield crouch down lower, preparing for Emmett's swing. Alice pitched the ball; Emmett hit it easily and started toward the first base.

Rosalie took off running, then quickly jumped in the air, grabbed onto a tree branch and propelled herself into the air, catching the ball and flinging it back to Alice.

"You're out, Emmett." Esme called.

Emmett stared at Rosalie as a smug grin spread across her face. "Guess I won't need your help to win after all, will I?" She asked in a singsong voice. Emmett grumbled and ran back over to us.

Charlie was really into the game. He called out, "You tell him Rose!" I held in a laugh.

Rosalie yelled back, "Thanks, Charlie!"

Jasper took the bat and stepped up to the plate. Emmett groaned next to me. "Jazz, we already have two outs and only Nadi scored a home run. Can you at least make it to a base!"

Jasper just laughed. Alice pitched the ball. Jasper hit it, sending it soaring toward the forest. This time Sam caught it. Emmett groaned loudly and stomped his feet, then fell backward in his chair.

I laughed, feeling a little bad for Emmett, but also proud it was my man who caught it.

Sam's team came over to bat and we went into the outfield. I stood on the pitcher's mound, waiting for everyone to be ready. Collin had taken first base, Seth had taken second, Jared was on third and Jasper was catching. Everyone else stood in the outfield waiting.

Paul was the first to bat for their team. I pitched it to him and he hit it far into the outfield. Thanks to Rosalie earlier, Emmett had a new drive to win. He was running faster than I had even seen Edward run and caught the ball in his hand. He sent it flying back to me and I caught it in my hand.

Charlie was on his feet now, trying to get the girls as excited about the game as he was. The girls were obviously mystified by the game, but Charlie was already a baseball fan. I don't know how he's going to go back to watching the Red Sox play after seeing us play.

Paul angrily stomped over to the rest of their team, shaking slightly.

"Paul!" Sam warned him. Angela got out of her chair and went over to him. She hugged him around his waist and he calmed down, returning her hug before he turned back to watch the game and Angela took her seat.

Sam stepped up next. He gave me a smirk and then winked. What the hell? I looked to my left at Carlisle and nodded. He smiled and took a few steps back. Sam may be my husband and imprint and will do anything I ask him to, no matter what it is, but Carlisle is like my father. And no father likes any guy his daughter dates, imprint or not.

I drew back and sent the ball flying; Sam swung the bat and sent the ball into the air. He gave me a satisfied smirk as he ran towards first base. I turned to see Carlisle jump into the air and catch Sam's ball before Sam made it to third base. Carlisle threw the ball back to me.

"You're out." Esme called. Sam did just what Paul did, and angrily stomped over to the team. Although I don't think Angela will hug Sam.

Little Alice was the next to bat. I almost laughed at the sight of Alice with all the wolves. She was like a little doll next to them. I pitched the ball to her and she hit it. Everyone in the outfield scrambled to catch it, but Alice had already reached home plate before Embry sent the ball back to me.

Everyone on Sam's team high fived Alice as Rosalie took the bat and stepped up next. Out of the corner of my eye, Emmett got down lower, as Rosalie had when she caught his ball.

I pulled my arm back and flung the ball forward. Rosalie swung hard and sent the ball high in the air, flying toward the forest. Emmett was ahead of Seth as they ran to get the ball. Emmett picked the ball up off the ground and flung it my way. I caught it, but Rosalie was already over home plate. Emmett growled again and punched a tree.

"Emmett Cullen! Lose the attitude!" Esme scolded. Sam's team congratulated Rose on her home run. Emmett looked murderous.

The game continued into the evening, Emmett and Rosalie trying to outdo each other. They tried especially hard when the other was up to bat.

In the end, Sam's team beat us nine to four. It was mostly thanks to Rosalie wanting to beat Emmett, and of course Edward was faster than anyone else so it was harder to get him out.

Charlie loved every minute of it. When we were done, I volunteered to cook for the wolves and humans at my house.

Right now, we were all in the living room eating. Charlie swallowed his food and said, "You know, maybe you boys shouldn't have played today. The girls scored all your points for you." He laughed. It was true though; Rosalie had scored three of their nine home runs, while Alice and Leah had each gotten two. Edward and Quil had scored one each.

On our team, I had scored two of our four home runs, and Emily had scored the other two. Emmett was not happy about this.

"I say we play again soon. We'll beat you next time." He said. Rosalie's answering glare told him clearly that wouldn't happen as long as they were against each other.

Esme took charge, "Well, if you want we could turn this into a regular thing. We'll keep the same teams and play whenever there's a thunderstorm. We'll record our scores and see how good we do."

Emmett was the first to agree, of course. "Hell yeah! Can we pick team names?" He looked at Esme with pleading eyes.

She nodded, laughing at Emmett's enthusiasm. Emmett whooped and said, "Okay, I think our team name should be….Oh I don't know there's so many!"

Charlie laughed at him. "Maybe you should call it 'Nadi, Emily and the Slackers.' Then Sam's team could be 'Rosalie, Alice and Leah with Baggage." He laughed loudly. The girls joined in with him. I had never seen Charlie this at ease before, so happy.

Maybe it was because he'd got to see a live baseball game, he loved my cooking and he finally knew everything about us. There were no more secrets between Charlie and us. I caught Edward staring at me; he smiled a little and nodded. So I was right. He nodded again.

A little while later, everyone had left. Sam and I were alone again. He didn't say anything, just nodded toward the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, we're not going to be able to patrol if you keep wearing me out like this." I said.

He laughed heartily. "I have to work and I'm still offering to love you like no one else can." He said feigning hurt.

Sam and I had christened every room in the house when we came back from our honeymoon, now we just stayed in our bedroom. I shook my head, and then ran up the stairs, Sam following closely behind.

* * *

**A/N: Naughty Sam and Nadi! Maybe I should change her name to Naughty Nadi. Anyway, PLEASE go vote in my poll on my profile, it concerns what Sam and Nadi should name their baby when they have it. **

**Also, I have TWO spin-offs for this story now. Edward and Emily's story: "Is This Love?" and Embry and Karen's story: "To Be Alive." (By the way, there are four stories in the Nadi series now and they are all titled after a song. If you can tell me what songs each story is named after, I'll give you the answer to who the real werewolves are.)**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Rachel2w2, (who ALWAYS reviews, love you!) xxcharlie93xx, Reminav, curtis, my DEAREST AnnabelleLee13194, (You reviewed my author's note, so now you can't review this chapter, haha! I love you anyway!) And BIG thanks to krazikeo and snickerdoodles96, who read and review all three of my imprint stories. You're all dear to my heart!**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	8. Life's A Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight- Life's A Dance**

**(Sam's POV)**

Nadi sighed as I drove us home from Edward and Emily's wedding. At first I didn't like the idea of my ex dating a vampire but what could I do? It was Emily's choice and she and Edward were happier than they had ever been before. I had to let it go. Their wedding made me think of when Nadi and I got married just a few months ago.

"I'm happy for them." She said suddenly.

"Me too." I said. Nadi smiled.

When we got home, Nadi and I went straight to bed. Edward and Emily seemed to forget that werewolves need sleep, unlike their vamp selves. So we'd stayed at the reception for far longer than we should have.

The next morning was New Year's Eve. Alice was forcing Edward and Emily to stay one more night so they could go to her New Year's Eve party before they went on their honeymoon. I'd talked to Carlisle about Nadi and I staying home together for one night. It seems all we had done lately is go to Alice's parties with the pack, the imprints and the Cullen family. Not to mention all the patrolling we'd had to do lately. The full moon was a couple of days away, we had to be prepared for when the real werewolves would phase. All I wanted was one night alone with Nadi.

I woke up in bed alone; Nadi was downstairs cooking breakfast. She truly amazed me. She was able to be so many things at one time. She was a cook for everyone, she was a mother to the pack, she was a best friend to Leah, she was another daughter to Carlisle and even Charlie thought of her as a daughter now. Most of all, she was all mine.

I went down the stairs to find Nadi at the stove, cooking eggs. I leaned against the doorframe and took in her appearance. She was so beautiful she could make a man cry.

"What are you doing?" She asked suddenly.

I snapped back to reality to find her looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I smirked. "I'm enjoying the view."

She threw a biscuit at me, which I caught and then ate. She laughed and turned back to finish cooking. We ate breakfast in an odd peace. Usually there were a few wolves here to disrupt our meal. Since there weren't any here, I noticed how much I loved a comfortable silence between us. When we were finished, I helped her clean the dishes.

After we showered, we sat down on the couch to watch a movie. That didn't last long, since Collin and Brady snuck in our kitchen door and were trying to steal food. Didn't they know we could hear them?

Nadi and I went into the kitchen silently. They didn't hear us since they were too busy getting food from the fridge. Nadi picked up a wooden spoon and went over to them. She smacked them both on the back of the head.

"What did you do that for?" Collin asked, rubbing the place she hit him.

"Why are you here stealing our food? Didn't we say not to come over here at all today?" Nadi countered.

Brady shrugged. "We figured you guys weren't home. Or if you were you were too, um, engaged to notice us."

I stepped in, "All right, get out. Both of you." My voice was teetering on the edge of an Alpha command, so they ran out in a hurry.

Nadi put the spoon back on the counter mumbling about rude pups. I laughed and pulled her into my arms. "Why don't we go do something? There's got to be something we can do in Seattle."

She nodded. "Great idea. Stupid brats interrupting everything."

A few minutes later, we were off. Seattle didn't seem like such a long drive with Nadi in the car to sing along with the radio and tell me what she had caught the boys thinking of. I would have to have a talk with Brady and Collin about keeping their derogatory thoughts to themselves. Especially when my wife was on patrol with them.

We ended up parking the car and walking around Seattle for most of the morning. Talking about different sights we saw. When we walked past a house that had a for sale sign in the front yard, Nadi faltered.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing, that's just a beautiful house." I looked up at it. She was right; it was beautiful. She walked up the front steps and looked in the front door. "Sam, it's amazing inside!"

I followed her up and looked inside. She moved around me and went to peek in the windows. I laughed at her. The inside of the house was quite beautiful.

Nadi looked down sadly and started to walk down the front step.

I grabbed her arm. "What's the matter?" I asked again, panicking from the look on her face.

"I was just thinking I'd like to live in this house. It's what I always imagined us living in, but we can't since we have the pack and everything." She said.

My heart sank. She wanted to live in Seattle, but couldn't because the pack needs her. I couldn't help but feel I was holding her back. I pulled her into a strong hug. "Maybe once everything calms down, we'll get to move somewhere else." She nodded against me. She still felt sad, so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number that was on the sign.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"Just because we can't move in immediately, doesn't mean we can't still get it." I said. She smiled. Her tears were almost gone now. I couldn't help but think about her and the pack.

Everyone knew her so well and had his or her own connection with her. They all knew her story, they knew her struggles, they knew the things she'd gone through, but now they see her as a strong woman who had overcome a world of trouble. Everyone had seen her laugh, but only I had seen her cry. When she's been at her lowest points, only I had been there to help her up. It made me feel that much closer to her knowing that in her darkest moments, I had been the one to show her the way. Wow that was uber-cheesy.

After talking on the phone to the real estate people, they agreed to send down one of their people to take us inside. Nadi was practically bouncing from her joy. When the real estate agent arrived, all traces of Nadi's tears were gone.

"Hello, how are you today? I'm Arleen Logiudice." The real estate agent said as she shook my hand.

I answered, "I'm Sam Uley, this is my wife, Nadi." Nadi smiled at Arleen and shook her hand. Arleen babbled for a minute about the house's history. I didn't listen, I just watched Nadi as she hung on every word.

Arleen finally took us inside. **(There's a link to the house on my profile so, I won't describe it too much.) **The kitchen was what really caught Nadi's eye. Looking out the kitchen windows, you had an incredible view of the Puget Sound and the Olympic Mountains. Nadi took one glance out the window and turned back to me, smiling.

I knew in that moment that she was sold. As we went through the rest of the house, Nadi enjoyed it more and more. It was three stories, with three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms. The backyard was fenced in and had lots of plants. I guess Nadi was already planning for when we had children. I had to admit, the house was perfect.

As we were walking through the house, Nadi said, "I guess it's a good thing dogs are allowed here."

Arleen turned around, "You guys have a dog?"

I smiled. "You could say that." I said under my breath.

Nadi elbowed me and said, "No, but we're thinking of getting one." I smiled again and we left the house. A few hours later, it was official. We'd signed the papers, talked to lawyers and all that good stuff. Nadi and I had a new place.

We stopped to have lunch in an upscale place before heading home. Over dinner, Nadi asked, "So when do you want to move in?"

I laughed. "How about we take it slowly." I saw her face fall, so I said, "Well, we can start ordering furniture anytime you like. Move some stuff in there."

She smiled. "So you want me to be pregnant before we move in?"

I smiled back. "We'll see."

After dinner, we went for a tour of Seattle's Underground City. It was like a dream come true for Nadi. She loved it down there. In fact, if there was a way she could have a view of the Puget Sound and still live underground, she would. I didn't see why she liked it so much. It was an underground city for goodness sakes. There are some things about that woman I will never understand.

It was dark before we finally made it home. Nadi and I spent the night sitting on the couch, watching MTV's coverage of the ball drop in New York. We stayed up to see the ball drop, then went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been busy with other things, such as my Embry and Karen story, "To Be Alive" and my Edward and Emily story, "Is This Love?" (Which I'm pretty sure is complete now.)**

**I know this chapter is a little short and pretty boring. I mean, it was boring for me to write, but things will move along in the next chapter hopefully. Also, if you're good at spotting trivia, I threw in a little something in this story for you. It wasn't the exact quote, but it was when Sam said, "**Everyone had seen her laugh, but only I had seen her cry." **If you can correctly tell me what that is a reference to, you can ask me any question you want and I will answer it truthfully. I'm sure you guys want to know who the real werewolves are, something about Sam and Nadi's children, etc. Also, if you haven't voted in the poll yet, go do that. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: curtis, Hales Bells, snickerdoodles96, aya163, Bookits, (new reviewer, *****gasp*****) and of course, AnnabelleLee13194 who has helped me SO much with this story. Including creating a few characters for me, ****;) **

**Last thing: Go read a story called "Be My Wonderwall" by Becky'sWriting, It's an Embry and Rebecca story, it's really good. **

**~Ever Uley~**


	9. Wild As the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine- Wild as the Wind**

**(Nadi's POV) **

The full moon was tonight and Sam was on edge. The werewolves were more dangerous than us shape-shifters. He didn't want anything to happen to the pack, but something had to be done about them.

Around dark, Sam called the pack to our house to talk before we all went on patrol. "We don't know who the wolves are, where they are or what they're capable of. We don't know if they even know what they're doing." He looked down sadly.

Sam continued, "The best plan of action would be to just keep tabs on the wolf if we find one, don't attack and don't let it know you're there. We should follow the wolves until they phase back human, just to find out who they are and if they know what's going on. Most of us will stay in La Push, but the Cullens asked a few of us to go to Forks. They will be on the hunt with us. Everyone will pair off. So the young wolves; Collin, Brady and Seth, you will stay with one of us at all times. Collin you're with Paul, Brady, you're with Jared and Seth, stay with your sister." Seth groaned, but Leah smacking him on the back of the head shut him up.

Sam smirked, "Jake, you go with Quil and Embry. Nadi come with me, well speak to the Cullens first, then we'll come back to La Push. When we get back, Collin and Paul will go to Forks with the Cullens." He stood up and we all followed him out the back door of the house, then into the woods to phase.

A few hours later, it was dark and so far none of us had found, seen or smelled anything. It was nearing three A.M. and Sam was about to have us go home, when Leah and Seth alerted us to a new scent. We took off in their direction. When we reached them, we saw a lone wolf sitting in a clearing.

We watched for a few minutes as the wolf ate the last bit of its meal, before the wolf ran away, Sam and I followed. We chased it for hours, before it stopped next to a house and started to shift back. From his form, I could tell it was a man.

Sam and I were about to phase back and approach him, when another wolf came out of the woods. The wolf started to shift into a woman's form. It was a slow process that Sam and I were enamored by. When they were both fully human, Sam and I phased, dressed and stepped out of the woods.

Both of their heads snapped toward us. The woman was small, about five-two. She had a heart shaped face, brown eyes and brown hair to her shoulders. **(Imagine Alyssa Milano- picture on profile.) **The man was tall, six-feet-two; he had a strong jaw with a slight scruff, hazel eyes and messy, short dark brown hair. **(Jeffrey Dean Morgan- picture on profile.)**

They stood there, stark naked and staring at Sam and I. We stopped a few feet away from them.

The woman spoke, "I know you're shifters. What do you want?"

Sam answered, "We're just keeping an eye on you, we wanted to talk to you both."

The man looked confused, "Shifters?" He asked.

The woman said, "They take the form of wolves, like us, but they can do it whenever they want."

Sam asked, "So you know what you are?"

The woman smiled, "Yes. I even created this boy here so I could have him as my mate. He's been mostly faithful throughout the years. Just one slip-up, and boy what a big slip-up it was." She looked pointedly at him, but he just looked away.

"Created him?" Sam asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. It seems we have a lot to talk about. Shall we meet you some place a little more private?"

I glanced at Sam, who said, "Sure. Come to our house." He gave her the address and we left.

When we got back home, the pack was sitting in the living room. Jared started to ask a question, but Sam quickly said, "They're on their way here."

"How many?" Jared asked.

"Two." Was Sam's reply.

Jared looked thoughtful, "Are we sure there's only two, though? That doesn't seem like a big number for them."

Sam shrugged as he sat down in the chair and pulled me into his lap. "They were a couple. The woman said she created him."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on our door. Leah opened it and in stepped the werewolves. The real ones, not us posers.

They sat down on the couch. I caught Collin, Brady and Seth all looking appreciatively at the woman. "Boys!" I snapped.

They all averted their eyes. The woman giggled. I looked up and smiled at her. "I'm Nadi Uley by the way. This is my husband Sam." I motioned to the man whose lap I was perched on. I pointed to each of the boys and Leah as I introduced them all to the new couple before us.

The woman smiled. "I'm Christine Jeffreys. This is my husband Dean." She smiled affectionately at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Embry's body stiffen.

I wanted to ask Embry what his problem was, but instead I turned to Christine. I would talk to Embry later. "So, obviously we have some questions."

Embry cut me off, "I'll start. If a werewolf were to have sex with a human and that produced a child, would the child become a werewolf?"

"Embry!" Sam scolded. Christine looked nervously at Dean, but neither answered his question.

Christine turned to us and said, "I can't have children. I'm pretty much stuck this way forever. If I were to get pregnant, I would just miscarry the baby the next time I phased."

"How do you know?" Leah asked.

Christine looked down and whispered, "It's happened before."

Leah met my worried gaze. Christine saw our terrified looks and said, "It would be much different for you guys though. You can shift whenever you want, me, well I shift every month whether I like it or not." She smiled sadly. Dean put his arm around her. Embry tensed again. I wondered what the hell his problem was.

Sam rubbed my back comforting me. I knew he was thinking of our future children, and at this point, so was I. We had been married for nearly five months now, and Sam wasn't quiet on where he stood with the baby issue. And to be honest, I was getting to the point where I wanted to have a baby just as much as him. At the rate we're going, it may happen sooner than we planned.

It was Dean's turn to ask a question. "So why were you two following us?" His baritone voice was commanding answers as he looked at Sam and I.

Sam answered him, his baritone voice equally as commanding. "You were on La Push territory, we have a job to protect our people. We were making sure no harm came of them." Dean flinched away from Sam's voice and I internally cheered. Dean may think he's scary, but he's got nothing on my Alpha man.

Christine nodded understandingly, "We have been werewolves long enough to be able to control ourselves when we phase."

Sam nodded, "Are there anymore we should know about?"

Dean's eyes flashed with panic and he shook his head a little too quickly. Sam tensed under me as he noticed Dean's actions as well. He was hiding something.

I was about to question him, when he suddenly stood up, pulling Christine with him. "We should go home now. It was a long night and we need to get some sleep."

Sam and I stood up as well. Christine jumped up to hug Sam and I, while we shook hands with Dean. Christine hugged everyone else in the room, but Dean lingered by the door. Christine was just hugging Leah when I noticed Sam and Dean were staring each other down. I rolled my eyes. Stupid men and their egos.

They left the house, leaving a thick silence in the living room with the pack. After a few minutes, Collin said, "She was hot!"

Leah pinched his ear. "She was old."

Collin's grin faltered. "Yeah, but she was hot!"

I glared at him, effectively shutting him up. Then I turned to Embry, "All right, Em, fess up. What was your problem?"

He looked at me. "Dean."

"What you didn't trust him?"

Embry shook his head. "I know who he is."

I paused. Sam jumped right in, "What do you mean you know him?"

Embry shook his head again. "I don't really know him, I just know of him."

"What the hell are you talking about Embry?" I finally demanded.

He looked up at me and whispered, "Dean Jeffreys is Karen's father."

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! If you are reading my spin-off, "To Be Alive", you already knew that Dean was Karen's father. Now what about Karen? And babies? And drama? It is all ahead, my dears. Thanks to my reviewers: ANNABELLELEE13194, I adore you. And ElizabethAlice. I know I have more reviewers than that. *sigh* Anyway I have a great reccomendation for you guys, it's a story called "By My Wonderwall" by Becky'sWriting, it's and Embry and Rebecca story. And I have a few good recs if you're into slash.**

**~Ever Uley~**


	10. Big Empty

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten- Big Empty**

**(Nadi's POV)**

"He's what?!" I asked, jumping off Sam's lap.

Sam stood up behind me and put his hands on my hips to keep me in place, as if I was going to run out and find Dean if Sam didn't hold me here.

The entire pack was staring at Embry now. "What are you talking about Embry?" I asked.

He looked up startled at the harshness in my voice. I really didn't know what was wrong with me today. "A few months ago, when I went on my first date with Karen, she said she didn't know her father. She persuaded her mother to tell her his name. Karen couldn't find anything about him."

I looked up at Sam, who immediately stepped into Alpha mode. "That means Karen has a chance of becoming a werewolf if she's not already. We need to talk to her and find out what's going on with her."

Embry looked up. "What if she is a werewolf? What will I do?"

Sam and I shared a look with each other. "I don't know Embry." I answered. I knew Embry had no desire to live forever, but if Karen is stuck as a werewolf forever would he stay with her? What if she could age and have babies? Is that what Embry wanted?

After a few more minutes of talking, everyone left. The drama was over until the next full moon. We decided to let Embry take care of Karen. Emily was going to be there with him when he told her everything. Karen was in on our secret and she really didn't care about Emily being a vampire as long as Emily could control herself.

The next day, Sam and I went back to Dean and Christine's house and asked them to come with us to the Cullen's house. We explained everything about them on the way. There were a few reasons for us meeting with the Cullen's.

Number one, we needed to establish a truce with the wolves. A promise that the next time they phased, we wouldn't attack each other, but Sam and I still had to keep an eye on them just to be sure. That point was easily done with, as neither Dean nor Christine wanted to fight with us. Especially since the pack was so large and there were only two, possibly three, of them.

Number two, to warn them about the Volturi. I'm sure they knew about them by now, but we had to make sure they knew the risk.

Number three; I wanted Edward to read their minds to see if either of them knew about Karen. After Dean and Christine left, Edward discussed this with us.

"Oh yeah, they know. They even know she's a werewolf. Every month when she phases, one of them follows her around to keep an eye on her, much like you guys did with them. Only she is a young wolf and very dangerous." Edward said.

My heart sank for Embry. So his imprint was a real werewolf. A child of the moon. Hasn't this poor girl been through enough? Apparently not.

Emily asked, "Well does Karen know she's turning into a werewolf once a month?"

Edward shook his head a little, "Yes and no. She thinks she's having a vivid nightmare of phasing and running through the forest. When I first caught her thinking about this, I wrote it off as just a dream as she had. Now, I see it's much more serious."

Carlisle nodded. "Serious, indeed. Should the Volturi ever catch wind of this, I don't know what would happen to any of them. Or even us for helping them."

Oh no, the Volturi wasn't getting anywhere near Karen if I had to fight them off by myself. My little Embry had waited too damn long for her and I'll be damned if he's going to lose her.

Edward smiled at me across the room. I tried to smile back, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. I sighed. Can't we ever have a normal existence?

Emily smiled at us and said, "I have to go. I'm meeting Embry at Karen's and he's nervous enough about telling her all of this." She floated out of the door.

Emmett came into the room just then, interrupting our meeting. "Nadi! You're here!" He cried happily and ran over to me. "You owe me a wrestling match remember?"

I smacked him on the arm until he put me down and turned to Edward. "Are we done here?" He nodded, smiling. Emmett whooped and ran out the door. I turned to Sam. "Let's go then." He laughed and followed me outside.

Emmett was waiting for me. As soon as I stepped on the grass, he launched himself at me and I dodged him. He came at me again. I grabbed him and pushed him, but he had a tight hold on the tops of my arms, so we went tumbling across the Cullen's back yard.

I heard Sam and Edward laughing behind us. Emmett crouched down and circled me. I snarled, he growled back. I pounced this time and pinned him to the ground. Jasper called out, "One for Nadi!" Then a sound rang out like he'd hit a gong. I spun around. Jasper was in fact holding a gong in his hand.

My eyes bugged out. "Where the hell did you get a gong?" I asked. Jasper just smiled and shrugged. Then Emmett took me to the ground again. His arms were locked around my waist. I squirmed and finally pushed him off of me. He pounced again and pinned me this time.

Jasper called out, "One for Emmett!"

I saw Edward gasp and then he yelled, "Stop!"

Alice ran out of the house and over to me. "You need to see Carlisle!" She said.

"Why?" I asked as she pulled me into the house and up to Carlisle's office. Sam followed behind like a good little dog. Edward laughed below us.

Alice opened the door and handed Carlisle a piece of paper that she had written on. He read it and smiled. His eyes shined with happiness.

"A letter? Really? Why didn't you just tell him Alice?" I asked.

She smiled, "Because then you would hear me and I want Carlisle to tell you this news." She left the room and shut the door behind her.

"So what was that about?" I asked as Sam and I sat down in chairs across from Carlisle.

"Alice had a vision." He said simply.

"About what?" I asked, alarmed.

Carlisle smiled, "Well, she said I was holding a little baby. And that all I said was 'She's beautiful, Nadi', before the vision disappeared." He finished, smiling broadly.

I looked at Sam then back at Carlisle. "You mean I'm pregnant?"

Carlisle held up his hand, "You could be now or going to be very soon. We'll go to the hospital and see if you'd like?"

Sam and I jumped up eagerly. "Of course we want to see." Sam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

On the way to the hospital, I held Sam's hand in mine. Every few minutes, we would look at each other, smile or giggle and look away. We were both too excited to care how stupid we looked.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle took us up to a room and had performed the procedure himself since a nurse would have asked too many questions about my temperature.

"It's official. You're pregnant." He said, smiling brightly up at Sam and I. My eyes were frozen on the screen next to me. I hadn't even noticed Carlisle cleaning up and leaving the room.

I sat up and gently touched the screen in front of me. Tears were silently leaving a wet trail down my face. The screen was just a blur to me, but I knew it was my child. Our child. Sam's and mine.

Gently, I traced the lines that formed the picture of my baby. My other hand rested on my belly. One of Sam's hands was firmly planted on my lower back; the other was resting on top of my hand that was on my belly. We sat in silence, staring at the screen before us.

My sobs broke the silence and in a second, Sam had his arms wrapped firmly around me. "It's all I ever wanted." I choked out. It really was. The only thing I had ever wanted, besides a lover, besides an imprint, was a family. Now, I had my lover, a father, brothers, sisters and now I was having children. It was almost too good to be true.

Sam helped me off the table and out of the room. In one of my hands, I clutched his hand in mine as if it were the only thing keeping me to the earth. In a way, he was the only thing keeping me to the earth.

In my other hand, was the little picture Carlisle printed for us of our growing baby. I was only a month along so it was small. I held the picture close to my heart. I was so happy I couldn't even speak. Sam would look at me and smile, conveying his happiness to me; all I could do was cry tears of joy.

I composed myself in the car, though. Once I got over the initial shock, I was excited. Very excited. I had Sam call Carlisle and have him gather everyone at the Cullen's house. Carlisle, Edward and Alice knew the secret, but had sworn not to tell. They were going to let Sam and I tell everyone.

We were a few minutes away from the Cullen's when Sam suddenly said, "Our baby better not be a girl. Or a boy."

I looked at him. "So do you want it to be a little pup?"

He shook his head. "I mean; if it's a boy, they have the chance of becoming a wolf. Well, I guess the girl does too, but what if one of the boys imprint on her? There are still three wolves that haven't imprinted."

I froze at that thought. "I haven't even thought about that until now."

When it came down to it, I would rather our baby be a girl and just be an imprint to a wolf. Being the female wolf in a pack of mostly boys was not something I wanted my daughter to endure. At the same time, I would be proud of her if she did become a wolf.

As for having a son, I would like nothing better than for him to be a protector of La Push. Then again, I didn't want him to endure the stress of the pack either. All in all, I didn't know what I wanted.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's, I could hear everyone inside asking why he or she had to be there. I rolled my eyes. Some of them would never change. Sam and I walked up the front steps and into the house.

The house became deathly silent. Esme became impatient and asked, "Well?"

Sam and I smiled and looked at each other. Sam suddenly threw his arms in the air and yelled, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Quil was the first to say something, "Score!"

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up, Quil. You're as bad as Emmett."

Emmett glared at her. "You mean he's as awesome as I am."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and then rushed forward to hug me and congratulate us. Everyone congratulated us then and we all ended up staying at the Cullen's to celebrate a little.

Sam was extra careful with me. Always making sure I had something to eat, or drink or making sure I wasn't bothered by the smell of the Cullen's.

Sam took us home early. As we were getting dressed for bed, he told me, "You know that means no phasing now, right?"

I nodded. "I know."

Sam smiled. "And I guess we'll be moving to Seattle sooner than you thought."

I smiled back as I remembered the house we had bought just two weeks ago. "I can't wait." I said. Alice and I had already ordered furniture for the house and we had been up to decorate it. It was coming together quite nicely. My life was falling into place, and I couldn't be happier. Yet, something in the back of my mind told me this wasn't going to last much longer.

**-A Few Months Later-**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I was now six months pregnant. I was seeing a midwife for regular appointments. I went to see Carlisle every few weeks also to get a regular checkup on how things were going. Since Carlisle would be the only doctor who wouldn't freak about my high temperature.

In the past few months, Sam and I had been over every name we could think of, but we agreed on absolutely nothing. The pack weren't much help either. We were still living in La Push, since Sam still had to be there for the pack, but I mostly stayed inside.

Never before had I realized just how boring it was to be a housewife. All I did was cook food for the boys and Leah and clean the house. Leah made a habit of hugging me every time she walked in the door. Apparently, she didn't like being the only girl in the pack.

Kim, Bella and Karen sat with me some days when they didn't have work or classes. They were taking classes at the college in Port Angeles so they were getting their education but were still close to the boys.

Even they got bored with me sometimes, though. Alice would come over with Emily and Rosalie and we'd spend hours online shopping for the new house.

For the most part, I hated being home all the time. Kim, Bella and Karen took great pleasure from this. Seeing as how they were the imprint girls always stuck at home away from the action and never knowing what was going on with the boys. They teased me. I threw things at them. Being pregnant made me huge, and extremely lazy. I'd become obsessed with the Golden Girls. It was to the point that it was all I would watch and it was driving the boys crazy.

I couldn't care less. If they didn't like it, they could leave. That's where I am at this moment. Sitting on the couch, watching the Golden Girls and eating a giant bucket of McDonald's Chicken Nuggets I had Karen pick up for me. That was pretty much all I wanted to eat nowadays.

Things had been quiet on the homestead for the last few months. Karen had gotten to know her father a little better and he had taught her how to control her wolf side. She didn't tell her mother of this, but I knew it was because she didn't want her mother to think she was crazy.

So when Sam came in the back door and ran into the living room, it startled me. When he stopped in the doorway looking positively terrified, I dropped my nuggets on the table in front of me and walked toward him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" My voice was calm, with an underlying demand underneath.

He looked at me with tired, scared eyes and choked out, "The Volturi are coming."

* * *

**A/N: By the way, the poll is CLOSED now. I've already written several chapters ahead so I've already written the birth scene. I chose the top two names for a first name and middle name. Those will be revealed when she has the baby, so you'll just have to wait to find out. Sorry to tease you, but, that's what I'm here for. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers last chapter: ElizabethAlice, Bookits, snickerdoodles96, Rachel2w2, krazikeo, xxcharlie93xx and the amazing AnnabelleLee13194. **

**~Ever Uley~**


	11. Little Bit of Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven- Little Bit Of Love**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I froze at his bone chilling words. Volturi. Coming. I looked at him; my eyes were wide with fear. "What? Why?" I finally managed to spit out.

He sat down next to me and pulled me as close to him as he could without hurting the baby or me. "Alice says they heard about the werewolves somehow. And they think it's unusual for three werewolves to travel together. They also heard about us shape shifters. They think the Cullen's are trying to build some kind of super army to wipe them out. Somehow they heard about when Carlisle was with the Volturi all those years ago and as soon as he left he met up with you and came to America. They're out for blood, Nadi."

I stared at him. It was all I could do. "What are we going to do?"

Sam's eyes snapped to mine. "We aren't doing anything. You're going to stay at the house in Seattle. They shouldn't be able to find you there. The rest of us will fight. We'll be fine, don't worry."

I shook my head a little, "What about Christine, Dean and Karen?"

"Children of the Moon are a little more durable than shape-shifters in their human form. They will fight with us. Embry is madder than hell about that, but he'll just have to get over it."

I smiled. "When are they coming?" I almost didn't want to know the answer to that.

Sam sighed. "It won't be for a while. Alice says most likely December."

I scrunched up my nose. "The baby is due in September."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And?"

"If I'm having the baby in September and the Volturi aren't coming until December, why can't I fight with you?"

Sam shook his head. "No, the baby will be three months old. I want you to stay in Seattle during the fight."

I stared at him. "No. I'm not going to sit in some house in Seattle while my husband and my pack children fight vampires."

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "Nadi, calm down." I relaxed and sat back against the couch. "Besides, Bella, Angela, Eric and Kim will be with you also. So how about you take the job of protecting the other imprints."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. It was better than nothing, I guess.

Alice handed me a pink maternity dress and commanded, "Put it on."

I took the dress and slipped it on over my huge belly. I gently placed my hands on my tummy and rubbed a little. I was so huge, that I had to be carrying twins. Sam agreed and was overjoyed with that idea. Only he was praying if it they are twins, then he wanted both to be boys. That way they had no chance of being imprinted on.

I giggled at the thought of Seth, Collin or Brady imprinting on my daughter, if I were to have one. Sam would have a field day with that.

Alice took my hand in hers and gently pulled me down the stairs where my baby shower awaited me. Rosalie, Bella, Kim, Karen, Emily, Esme, Angela and Leah were all waiting Alice's and my descent from upstairs. Alice had to have my baby shower at my house because Sam didn't like for me to leave in my pregnant state.

When we reached the living room, Esme pulled me into an awkward hug. "Only a few more weeks! You must be excited!" She cooed in my ear.

I nodded, "Oh yeah." She smiled at me.

Alice sat me down and the girls started to shove boxes into my hands.

Bella handed me a box first that was from her and Jake. When I opened it, I found two little plush wolves inside, one was solid black, the other was solid white; they were Sam and me.

"Bella." I cooed, my eyes filling with tears. "Thank you, these are wonderful."

She smiled, but was a little embarrassed that I was crying over her gift. What can I say, I'm eight months pregnant dammit, I am allowed to cry whenever I want to.

"I figured if you have one baby, then they'll have something that represents both of their parents. If you have twins, they can each have one." She said.

I smiled at her and hugged her. It really was a neat gift. "You'll have to get one for Claire that's a chocolate brown like Quil. She won't understand it now, but Quil would love to see her carry it around." I mused.

Kim nodded. "That would be beyond cute. Especially if she keeps it and still has it when she's older and finds out the truth."

Angela handed me a box, then. I opened it to find a small collection of Disney movies. "Those were the only ones available. You know how Disney is with their stupid vault." She rolled her eyes and I smiled.

"Thanks Ange. I've never watched a Disney movie so I'll have a new experience with my little baby." I watched Alice closely out of the corner of my eye. She fidgeted a little when I said 'baby'. I smiled. Wonder if that means anything, I thought.

Kim handed me a box next. "Jared picked them out." She said smiling a little sheepishly. Jared probably picked out something weird. Inside were two little baby tees. One said, 'My mom can kick your mom's ass' and the other said, 'My dad could kick your dad's ass.' I laughed. Yep, Jared has a warped taste in things sometimes.

Karen made two mobiles to hang over a crib. One mobile had a pair of golden eyes in the center with cartoons of the Cullens hanging around it. The other had a moon in the center and had wolves surrounding it. There were eleven wolves that she had painted to look like the pack.

If I had tears in my eyes from Bella's gift, they were sure falling now from Karen's gift. Her mobiles were handmade and represented both sides of my family. My pack and my vampires.

She came around the table and hugged me. "Thank you, Karen, they're beautiful." I gushed.

When we pulled away, she was blushing. "Anything for Embry's niece or nephew." She smiled and sat back down.

Esme gave me a crib she designed and had Emmett build. It was circular and oddly enough, big enough for two babies. She also had handmade some bedding to put in the crib. It was jungle themed, with a picture of a lion and alligator on it. She also knitted a blanket for them. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Really, if I'm going to be a grandmother, I'm going all out honey." She said, hugging me. Alice had filled the crib with diapers, a grooming kit, an ear thermometer, (I heard Carlisle picked out the top of the line thermometer) bottles, bottle liners, nipples for the bottles, about a dozen and a half pacifiers, and a complete healthcare kit.

Alice had literally told me to buy nothing for the baby because she and the girls wanted to buy everything for me. Since I was having the first baby in our group, they wanted to go all out.

Rosalie got me a bathtub shaped like a whale, which made me laugh. She had filled the tub with bath toys, a water thermometer, and basically a year's supply of baby shampoo, baby wash, baby oil, diaper rash crème and baby lotion. It was all I could do to keep myself from crying at their generosity.

Leah gave me a stroller, car seat and a high chair. She promised to buy me some neat little toys when the babies were older. I could barely keep my tears in any longer. Leah hugged me while I cried happy tears of joy.

Alice placed a large box in front of me. I lifted the top to find more clothes, but these were for me. "Alice, you're supposed to get things for the baby." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I just thought baby gets enough stuff, mommy needs new clothes. So I got you some maternity clothes." I looked through the box fairly quickly. There were a few dresses and some tops and pants. I noticed there were no sweats in there, which were what I was custom to wearing lately.

Alice decided it was time to play a game. I groaned. I did not want to play any games, but Alice insisted so I gave in.

"I need to pee before we do this." I said and left the room. I could hear the girls laughing down the hall. Oh they just wait until they're pregnant. I'll get them back and they'll feel bad for laughing at my constant urination.

I came back and just as I was sitting down, the front door burst open. "Nadi!" It was Quil.

Alice growled. "No boys allowed, Quil."

"I know, I just came to give Nadi my gift and then I'm going." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. He shoved a tub of something in my face. "Butt cream!" He said proudly and laughed.

The label actually said 'Butt Cream.' Which I can assume is the only reason Quil bought it. I sighed and hugged him. "Thank you, Quil. Now get the hell out."

He held up his hands, "Okay, okay, I'm going." He backed up and left. Alice slammed the door behind him.

"Okay, so the game we're going to play is this: I have a list here of nursery rhymes. I'm going to read them with a blank and you guys have to fill in the blank. Ready?"

We all nodded. Alice smiled, "Okay first one is: 'Mary had a little lamb, it's _blank_ was white as snow.' Anyone know?"

Bella spoke up, "Fleece?"

Alice nodded. "Yup, one for Bella!" She made a mark on a piece of paper under Bella's name. "Next one is, 'Baa, baa, black sheep, have you any _blank_?"

"Bourbon?" Kim asked.

I nearly spit my water out. Alice sighed, "No, Kim not bourbon. It's wool."

Kim shrugged. "Should have been bourbon." She mumbled. Bella clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing."

"Next one, 'Mary, Mary, quite _blank_, how does your garden grow?'"

"Stupid?" Leah asked. Cue another round of laughter.

"No, it's 'contrary'." Alice said. She shook her head, "Okay. 'Rub-a-dub-dub, three men in a tub, and how do you think _blank blank blank_.'

"They became so gay?" Rosalie guessed.

Alice huffed. "No, Rosalie that's four words, there were only three blanks. It's 'they got there'. And how do you think they got there?"

"Because they're gay, Alice. I said this." Rose retorted. I was seriously about to pee in my pants from laughing so hard.

"Okay, next one." Alice said. "'Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, _blank blank_.'"

"Baker's man?" Bella guessed.

Alice bounced happily. "Yes! Another for Bella." She made another mark on the paper under Bella's name. "Okay, 'Little Jack Horner, sat in a corner, eating his _blank_ pie."

"Penis." Rose said in a serious voice, like she really believed that was the answer. I laughed harder. I waved my hands in front of me.

"I have to pee." Then I scampered off to the bathroom. When I came back, Alice was tapping her foot impatiently.

"By the way, the answer was 'Christmas.' He was eating his Christmas pie. Next one, 'Peter, Peter, pumpkin-eater, had a wife but couldn't _blank_ her.'"

"Bang her?" Was Angela's guess.

We all gaped at her, too shocked that our sweet Angela had said something perverted.

Alice huffed again. "No. Keep. He couldn't keep her! Okay, we're done with this game!" She threw the paper in the trash. "Bella, you won." She handed her a small basket of body wash and soaps. Bella thanked her and set the basket in front of her.

Alice handed each of us a piece of paper and a pen and said, "Okay, I want every body to write down the names of the parents-to-be going vertically down the page. Next to each letter of both names, write down a word that is baby related or things that kids like. For example, the name 'Kim. K for kite, I for ice cream and M for mother.' And you can't use what I just said. The person who guesses the most words that are the same as Nadi's wins."

This was going to be good. I racked my brain for a minute and then did as Alice said. When I was done, my paper said, NADI- N=nannies, A=ant farms, D=drool, I=igloos, and S=sleepless nights, A=applesauce, M=monsters in closets.

When we were all finished, Alice asked me to read my list. "Okay, for N I wrote, nannies." They all looked blank, so I figured no one had written that down. "For the A in my name I wrote ant farms."

"How the hell did you get ant farms?" Leah asked.

"Kids like bugs right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, for D I wrote drool."

"Yes." Bella hissed under her breath. I guess she got that one.

"And for I in my name I wrote igloos."

Alice slammed her pen down. "Okay, how the hell do you get igloos?"

I looked at her. "In the Rugrats movie, they-" Alice cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Whatever, what did you write for Sam's name?"

"Okay, for the S I wrote sleepless nights."

Leah, Esme and Karen all 'yessed' and checked off their list. "For the A, I wrote applesauce." They all groaned and I smiled. "And for the M I wrote monsters in closets."

Bella 'yessed' again. Rosalie groaned. Alice jumped up, "Bella you win again!" She handed her a coffee mug filled with an herbal mint teabags. Bella smiled and thanked her again, setting it next to her basket she'd won earlier.

"Okay, next game." Alice said. She handed each of us bottles filled with apple juice and said, "This is a bottle race. We're going to drink the liquid like a baby would. We have one minute to do this. Whoever drinks the most in that minute wins."

Man, if I had to pee before, it was going to be worse now. Alice gave us the signal to start and we all started to suck our bottles. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Emily had the hardest time. Being vampires, they did not like the taste of the apple juice.

Kim looked over at Leah, who looked quite funny to be drinking from a bottle, and started laughing hysterically. That caused Bella to laugh at Leah also. Soon, Angela and Karen were laughing. Leah scowled and screwed the top off her bottle. She threw the contents all over Kim, who screamed and in return threw her whole bottle at Leah. Alice called time and Bella turned out the winner again.

"What! That's not fair, my bottle's empty!" Leah protested, holding up her empty bottle.

Alice shook her head, "No, you poured your bottle out, you didn't drink it. Bella, you win again." Alice handed her another basket, but this one was filled with little bottles of lotions. Bella thanked her once again and set this next to her other prizes.

Alice sighed. "Last game." She held up a large clear container filled with size one diapers and said, "You have to guess how many diapers are in here. Whoever gets the closest wins."

We all wrote down our guesses and Alice checked them. She sighed. "It was fifty-two. Bella was closest, she wins, _again_." She handed her a cactus.

Bella laughed. "A cactus, Alice, really?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, and you're going to love that cactus, got it!"

Bella nodded and said, "He shall be my cactus and I shall call him Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch."

We stared at her. "Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch?" Rosalie questioned.

Bella nodded and looked down. "I'm strictly hip-hop, boy." We all stared at her for a minute and then we all burst out laughing all at once.

The girls left a little while later. I left all my stuff sitting in the living room and went up the stairs. Sam could get my stuff later. I went into the bathroom to shower and urinate about twenty times.

When I climbed out, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I still look exactly the same. I touched my face; it was still as smooth as ever. I hadn't phased in nearly eight months. Shouldn't I have shown some signs of aging by now? Well, maybe not. What difference does a few months make anyway?

I went into my bedroom and lay down on the bed to wait for Sam.

**(Sam's POV)**

I didn't like that the Volturi were coming at all, but when my wife is pregnant, it's even worse. I was at the Cullen's house right now going over some battle plans with Jasper, Jacob and Christine.

I'd been up to our house in Seattle earlier in the day. Alice helped me decorate the baby's bedroom since Nadi couldn't make it up there. It would take half a day to drive up there with as many times she'd been using the bathroom lately.

Alice wouldn't tell me what the baby was, she just told me what I should get and I listened. She was far too persistent to argue with.

Jasper mapped out a plan for us to follow. The Volturi were not like the newborns and we would need the entire pack for this, save for Nadi, who would be safe in Seattle when this all went down.

When Jasper was finished, I started to drive home. I went by McDonalds and got some chicken nuggets for Nadi, since I knew as soon as I walked in the front door, she would be asking for them. I smiled at how well I knew her as I pulled into the driveway.

When I walked in, she was nowhere to be seen. I put her nuggets on the table and started to pick up all the gift-wrap paper that was on the floor. I took it into the kitchen to throw it away. When I came back, something was different.

I studied the room for a minute until I realized Nadi's nuggets were gone. Man, she can move quick and silent even when she's eight months pregnant. I picked up all the things she'd gotten from the girls at her baby shower and took them out to the car. I would take everything to Seattle in the morning.

I went inside and up to our bedroom. When I walked in, Nadi was sitting against the headboard, smiling at me and eating her chicken nuggets. I laughed.

She glared at me. "What?" She snapped.

After eight months, I was used to her mood swings, so I just smiled sweetly. "Nothing. You just look so cute eating your nuggets."

She smiled. "Aw, Sammy. You're so sweet."

I groaned internally. She'd taken to calling me Sammy since she got pregnant, now the guys do it on patrol when I'm thinking about Nadi. I didn't mind her calling me Sammy; I wouldn't care if she decided to nickname me 'Princess Pea', 'Kermit' or even 'Hey Prick'. As long as it was her, then I didn't care what she called me.

I climbed onto the bed next to her. She immediately moved over into my arms. I had one hand one her stomach to feel the baby. We were both convinced that Nadi was having twins. Her stomach was huge and she felt kicking nearly every minute of the day. If it turns out that she has twins, I would be more than happy. I just hoped they were both boys and we could live in Seattle far away from all the vampires and werewolves. I wanted my children to have as normal existence as possible.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't update until I caught up Embry and Karen's story, but I could only hold out on this chapter for so long! I've had it done since last Saturday, but I was trying to hold on to it for a while Didn't work so great. The next few chapters will be calm and fluffy for the most part while we're waiting on "the people who ruin everything" to show their ugly mugs! Till then, enjoy the drama free life like Sam and Nadi are. Wonder what I could be setting up for?**

**I have pictures of what everyone looks like on my profile so go look at them and tell me what you think!**

**Also, my sister finally got around to posting the spin off of Paul and Angela. It is called "The Good Left Undone" and there's a link on my profile!**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Curtis, ElizabethAlice, krazikeo, snickerdoodles96, Rachel2w2, and the awesome AnnabelleLee13194. I think you guys have reviewed every single chapter from this story and the first part. THANK YOU!**

**~Ever Uley~**


	12. Little Moments

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve- Little Moments**

**-AUGUST-**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I was cooking breakfast when Kim ran in the front door, scaring the holy hell out of me. "NADI!" She yelled.

I spun around, "What Kim?" I panicked.

She stopped in front of me with a huge smile on her face. I waited for her to speak, but she just stood there bouncing up and down and finally blurted, "Jared and I are engaged!"

My mouth dropped open. "Oh Kim! I'm so happy for you!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and then hugged my belly. Everyone had taken to doing that lately. It kind of pissed me off, but what could I expect when I was so pregnant?

She stood up and said, "I think a celebration is in order?"

I nodded, "Of course." I went over to the fridge and pulled out a few cups of Jell-O. Kim smiled. We ate our Jell-O and began discussing Kim's wedding plans that she had apparently been planning for years.

Ever since she'd told me she was engaged, one thing was nagging me. So I finally asked, "When do you guys plan on getting married?"

Her expression turned serious. "Before the Volturi come. We're thinking November."

I dropped my spoon. "November?! You want us to plan a wedding in less than three months?!"

She nodded. "You know how Alice is. That girl could plan a wedding in a day."

I sighed and grabbed my phone. Alice answered on the first ring. "Yes?"

"Hi, Alice, Kim and I need your assistance. You see, Kim and Jared just got engaged and they want to get married in November. We need your help." I said. I waited for her to answer, but she didn't. I looked at the phone and realized she'd hung up.

"What the hell? She hung up on me!" I said. Kim laughed. I slammed the phone down, thinking all kinds of terrible things to do to Alice.

Suddenly, my back door flew open and there was Alice. "Okay, three months is nothing, really! I can do this. So you want like early November or late November? What about mid-November or right before Thanksgiving, wouldn't that be great?" She slammed a bunch of books down in front of Kim and asked, "What do you think about these flowers? Or would you rather have these? OH! Invitations! If you're getting married in three months we have to send them out immediately. Or did you want to keep it small and just tell everyone to show up? No, that won't do."

She flipped a couple pages and said, "What about these invitations? Kim?" She poked Kim in the side, who looked quite pale.

I shook my head. "You asked for it."

Kim smiled at Alice. "Um, these are great." She said pointing to something in the book. Alice sat down at the table with us.

For Kim's sake, Alice toned down her excitement and asked, "What about bridesmaids?" Her voice was calm, but I could see in her eyes she was ready to dance with joy that she got to plan another wedding.

Kim shrugged. "Well, Bella, Angela, Karen, Nadi and you, I guess. And I want Emily to be my maid of honor." Alice smiled.

They continued talking and I went upstairs for a while. Tomorrow was Sam's and my one-year wedding anniversary. I couldn't believe it had been a whole year since we got married.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I could still hear Alice downstairs planning away with Kim. I smirked evilly and said in my normal voice, "Alice."

She stopped talking and asked, "Yes?" Even though she was downstairs, I could hear her perfectly. At least my wolf hearing wasn't gone.

"I want to plan Kim's bachelorette party." I said. Alice huffed and said, "Okay." She relayed the message to Kim, who was oddly quiet. I wondered if she was scared of what I might do. I already had a ton of ideas.

Being pregnant meant I got to spend a lot of time doing nothing. Sam was way too over protective, so I spent a lot of time on the computer looking at gift ideas for other people. I had quite a few good bachelorette party ideas. Now I was excited about Jared and Kim's wedding.

The girls left a little while later. I fell asleep waiting for Sam and woke up the next morning. He was sleeping next to me with his arms locked around me in a protective grasp. I wiggled out of his grip as best as an eight month pregnant woman can wiggle and went to the bathroom.

I went downstairs and planted my huge ass on the couch. Sam's anniversary gift was sitting next to my feet, which I had propped up on the coffee table. Sam came down the stairs a few hours later, looking tired. My heart sank for him. He had so much extra responsibility since I wasn't there to help keep the boys in line.

There were only a few months left until the Volturi came, and Carlisle was doing the best he could to find other vampires willing to fight with them. They had found several vampires already, who were staying at the Cullen house. Sam and had to ban the wolves and imprints from going over there. Alice and Emily came down to La Push quite a bit to see the girls and Carlisle came down to check on me, but other than that, we stayed on our sides of the line.

Sam flopped down next to me. He leaned over and kissed my stomach, then laid his head in my lap. I ran one of my hands through his short black hair while my other hand traced the dark circles under his eyes. He needed to get more sleep.

"I got you a gift." I said.

He opened one eye. "Why'd you do that?"

"For our anniversary." I said.

He sat up. I swear if he forgot our FIRST anniversary, I will skin him alive. He smiled and went into the kitchen. He came back with a box in his hands. I guess he didn't forget.

"Open yours first." I said, shoving the box into his hands. Inside he found probably the greatest gift known to man: a cheesecake sampler. There were two pieces of eight different kinds of cheesecake, including: Amaretto, Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Fudge, New York Style, Blueberry Swirl, Raspberry Swirl, Cappuccino and White Chocolate Pistachio. That man of mine had never smiled brighter in his life. **(Check my profile for a pic.)**

He looked at me and said, "I love you." He hugged me tightly and I laughed.

"Now you can decide which is your favorite and next year we'll eat whatever kind you picked." I said. I handed him the other box.

He smiled again as he saw this one. "Carlisle ordered this for our new house. I decided to give it to you as an anniversary gift."

It was a wall hanging of a bald eagle with its wings spread apart. There were wolves painted on the wings. It was beautiful. **(Picture on profile.)**

Sam smiled. "I'll have to thank Carlisle when I see him, this is incredible."

I smiled. "I like it, too."

Sam put his things aside and handed me a box. He said, "I figured I'd get you something you most definitely needed."

I opened it. Inside was a pair of blue massage booties. I laughed. "Oh I definitely need these."

I kissed his cheek and thanked him. He said, "I'll give you a foot massage later. You can take that as an apology for not being home a lot lately. With all this drama with the Volturi, I can only do so many things."

I cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips. "I know babe. You gotta do what you gotta do and I'm fine with it. Of course I wish you were home more, but I don't want you to sacrifice the safety of the tribe just so you can stay home and watch 'the Jungle Book' with me nine times a day."

He smiled. I started to stand up. "I have to pee." I said. He grabbed my hand.

"Wait, you have to open your other gift. You don't think the booties are all I'm getting you for our anniversary do you?"

I sat back down and took the box from him. Once I had the paper off, I found a glass case with a single rose inside. The rose was preserved in twenty-four karats of platinum. Our names, 'Samuel Joshua and Nadi Rose Uley' were engraved on the front. Our wedding date, 'August Nineteenth, Two Thousand and Nine' was engraved underneath it. **(You can really do this, check my profile.)** I touched the top of the glass case. Tears were forming in my eyes causing my vision to blur.

Sam said, "The rose was from your bouquet last year. Kim still has it after she caught it at the reception." He laughed at the memory of Kim's red face from catching my bouquet and then went on. "She gave me the rose and Carlisle had it preserved in platinum. So you get to keep a small part of your bouquet, but it has a lot of memories."

I set the case down in front of me and hugged Sam as best I could with my huge belly in the way. I had tears pouring down my face. "Thank you, Sam. It's beautiful." I said through my tears. "I have to pee." I said, still crying. Sam laughed and pulled back.

He wiped my face with his thumbs and helped me stand up. When I finished my business, I washed my face of all the tears and then left the bathroom. Sam was waiting outside for me. He held up the massage booties.

"Wanna go upstairs?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed and followed him upstairs. Sam massaged my feet so well, we didn't leave our room the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a little short, but oh well. Next chapter will be about the same length. Sorry it took so long to update, I was at my brother's on Halloween and I just haven't felt like writing lately. If you're not reading it already, my sister is writing the Paul and Angela spin off. There's a link to it on my profile. It's called "The Good Left Undone" by Hales Bells. Go check it out and review it! She gets depressed when people don't review and then I have to listen to her crying in her room, so make my sister happy and REVIEW her story!**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: jblc77, xxCharlie93xx, krazikeo, Rachel2w2, snickerdoodles96 and Hales Bells. My lovely AnnabelleLee13194 was MIA on this chapter but that's because she's already read it! All because I sent it to her early, haha! **

**~Ever Uley~**


	13. One Boy, One Girl

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen- One Boy, One Girl**

**-September- **

**(Nadi's POV)**

Two days until my due date. Thank god. I was ready to pop this baby out. (Or babies as Alice had been not so subtly hinting at.)

Right now, I was at our house in Seattle with Alice and Seth. We were decorating the house now that we had all the furniture in it. Alice and I were telling Seth where to put it and Seth was arranging everything.

We knew Seth would be the best option because Alice and I couldn't decide where to put stuff, so we had him move it about ten times before we decided on it's final resting place. Seth was a good sport about it and so eager to help us get the room exactly how we wanted it. Anyone else would complain by the fifth time we had them move something. Seth was just as happy to move it the tenth time as he had been the first time.

Sam had been extremely nervous about letting me leave the house when I was two days away from his due date, especially when he had to be in La Push and would be far away from me.

Even after Seth reassured him that everything would be okay with him there, it still took Seth ten minutes to pry me out of Sam's grip so I could get in the car.

Once we finished in the living room, we worked on the dining room. The baby's room was the easiest. Seth had the most fun in that room. A few weeks ago Sam had Embry paint the room a light green color. It was neutral, soft and brought a smile to my face every time I walked in the room.

Seth had went crazy and bought a bunch of stuffed animals. He'd bought just about every kind of animal there was available. There was now a stuffed animal zoo located in the baby's room.

Sam and I decided to let Jacob and Bella move into our house in La Push. After the baby was born and the Volturi threat was over, Sam would be giving up his Alpha position to Jacob. That would make Bella the Alpha's mate and she would take over all my duties as pack mother. I was sad that I would be giving up pack mother, but the boys would always be my boys. Nothing would change that.

Bella was eager yet nervous to be the pack mother. She was a great cook, so the boys loved her. She was just nervous about having to do it everyday on top of moving in with Jake. Charlie wasn't comfortable with Bella moving in with Jake so young, but he got used to the idea and relented. There wasn't much he could do to keep her there anyway, but Bella would never do anything against Charlie's wishes.

So Jake would become Alpha and Embry would become his Beta. Being Levi Uley's grandson and all, it was his rightful place as Jacob Black's right hand man.

Alice was arranging the Disney movies Angela got for me. I was sitting on the couch watching her do it. I could almost imagine sitting here watching Bambi with my kids. Sam would be here with us of course. I smiled at the thought of the future with my kids. Yes, kids. I wanted more than just one. Whether I was having twins now or not, I wanted at least two.

I could almost see Sam building a swing set in the back yard for the kids to play on. Maybe even buying a jungle gym for them to climb on. Maybe we could get a dog. I laughed out loud, earning me a strange look from Alice. I smiled and shook my head. She went back to arranging movies.

I heaved myself off the couch as a sharp pain cut through my side. I winced and started to walk slowly through the house with my arms wrapped around my huge stomach. I could see myself cooking dinner for my family and making lunches for my kids to take to school. Having dinner as a family at the dining room table.

I walked up the stairs, clutching the railing tightly. Seth was up here moving things around still. Our house had three bedrooms, Sam and I in the master bedroom, obviously. The baby in one and the other was empty. Sam wanted to make it into a guest room, but I wasn't sure yet.

Sam's and my room was finished. I went up there and lay down on the bed. There was another sharp pain, but I ignored it and laid down. I knew I was starting to go into labor; I was having contractions. I just wanted a few minutes of peace before I told Seth and Alice and the chaos would begin. Seth would drive like a manic back to Forks, Sam would freak out and the entire pack would carry me into the hospital holding me over their heads so I wouldn't have to walk and strain myself. Yeah, I'd rather skip that whole debacle and keep it to myself until it was absolutely necessary.

I sighed in happiness, rubbing my swollen belly. This bed was comfortable beyond words. I almost moaned out loud when my back popped, giving me instant relief. It seems every time I sit down, stand up or lay down, one of my bones popped and it felt amazing.

"Nadi, I'm done!" Seth called, pulling me out of my reverie.

I groaned. "Come help me, Seth!"

He bounded into the room and took my hand that I was holding out to him. His other hand hovered over me as I pulled myself to my feet. Another sharp pain, but I ignored it again and stood up to my full height. Seth hovered over me as I walked down the stairs.

If he was like this now, imagine how he'd be when I told him I was in labor. Alice floated to my side as we reached the bottom floor. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I breathed. We went out to the car and left. Seth was driving slowly, which I was grateful for, but the contractions were getting worse. I had to hold on to the door handle to keep from making noise, which would then alert my companions to my situation. Seth and Alice chatted happily on the drive home.

Just before we reached Forks, my water broke in the back seat. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Carlisle working today?"

"Yup."

"Can we go see him, please?"

"Sure, why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I need to see him is all." She eyed me, but didn't say anything.

When we pulled into Forks Hospital parking lot, I got out and took out my cell phone. Alice and Seth waited for me. "What are you doing, Nadi?" Seth asked.

I held up my hand and dialed Sam's number. "Hello?" He before the first ring was done. No doubt he saw it was me and couldn't answer the phone quick enough.

"Hi baby, what are you doing?" I asked cheerily.

"Just going over things with Jasper, why?" He asked.

"Okay, I need you to come to the hospital. It's go time, baby." I said and hung up. Seth and Alice had matching shocked expressions.

"You're in labor?!" Alice screeched.

I nodded. "Yes, calm down, okay. Just take me inside. And I'm sorry my water broke in your car."

She shook her head, "Ew. But that's not a problem, let's go." She and Seth took each of my arms and we went inside the hospital.

Alice went to the front desk and asked for Carlisle. A few minutes later he appeared looking worried. When he saw me he smiled and asked, "Is it time?"

I nodded and he started to lead me to a delivery room. Before he could, the pack, the imprints and the Cullen's barged in the door with Sam leading them. He ran straight over to me.

Sam hugged me and said, "Why did I let you leave today? I knew I shouldn't have let you go to Seattle so close to your due date. What's wrong with me!"

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sam, you can beat yourself up later. Right now, we have to get Nadi up to a delivery room, unless you want her to have the baby here in the lobby."

Sam nodded, "Right, right. Let's go." Carlisle took Sam and I up to a delivery room and called in the best doctor in the hospital to deliver the baby. Then he went back and took everyone else to a waiting room. I was lying on the bed, with Sam holding my hand when I thought of something.

I said softly, "Sam, I know you don't want to leave me right now, but could you go get Esme? I'd like to have my mother here for this."

He blinked at me and then quickly left the room. He must have ran, because a few minutes later, he came back in. Esme was far behind him. She smiled at me gratefully and could have cried if it were possible for her.

She hugged me awkwardly since I was lying down and said, "Thank you, Nadi. You have no idea what this means to me."

I smiled at her. "I think I have some idea."

She kissed me on the forehead with her ice-cold lips. I squeezed Sam's hand as the doctor entered. He talked to me for a few minutes about the birth process. I had already decided on a natural birth. I wasn't sure if the doctor could even perform a C-section on my werewolf body.

I still hadn't shown any signs of aging, so I didn't know if I would still heal if I got hurt. I didn't want to take that chance, so I told the doctor I wanted a natural birth and opted out of the epidural. It probably wouldn't make much of a difference for me anyway.

A few hours later, I was in pain. A whole truckload of pain. I was squeezing Sam's hand as tight as I could and he showed no signs of me hurting him. After some more pushing, screaming and even a little crying from the nurse I yelled at to shut the hell up after the thousandth time she told me to keep the noise down, my babies were born. Yup, Sam and I were the proud parents of a set of twins. One boy, one girl.

**(Brady's POV-SURPRISE!)**

Nadi and Sam had twins, just as Alice said. Of course, Alice never told them that, ha ha! It wasn't hard to guess with all of Alice's hint dropping. After the babies were born Sam came in the waiting room with the biggest smile on his face.

"It's a boy! And a girl!" He said and then ran out of the room laughing. Alice handed us all two baby shaped suckers, a pink one and a blue one to celebrate. I thought they were a little strange. I mean, you're in a waiting room while one of your best friends is having babies and you're eating baby shaped suckers, it's a little weird. Whatever, they were good.

Sam came back in a little while later and said, "Their names are Caleb Wesley Uley and Layla Willow Uley." Then he ran back out smiling. **(I used the top two girl names and top two boy names that you guys voted on.)**

We sat around waiting until Esme came in and said we could see them now. Sam asked for Collin, Seth and I to go in last. As we were walking in the room, Sam was outside waiting for us. He gave us a warning look and I knew what that look said, 'Don't imprint on my daughter!'

We went in. Bella was holding Caleb and Rosalie was holding Layla. I looked over at Layla and right into her eyes and….

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will make up for it! I felt a little bad I didn't update for about 4 or 5 days, so you get two chapters today! LOVE ME!**

**~Ever Uley~**


	14. Layla

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen- Layla**

**WARNING: There is penis talk in this chapter, and a LOT of it. **

**(Brady's POV)**

Bella was holding Caleb and Rosalie was holding Layla. I looked over at Layla and right into her eyes and**…..**nothing. Nothing happened. I sighed with relief that Sam wasn't going to kill me. I turned back and shook my head at Sam to let him know I wasn't stealing his daughter from him. I saw Seth do the same thing. Collin however, was staring right at Layla.

"Um, Collin, tell me you just didn't…" Jared trailed off.

Collin didn't answer. I pushed his shoulder and he snapped out of it. Sam was glaring at him. Nadi was just smiling. She smiled and said, "I knew someone would imprint on her."

I laughed, just thankful it wasn't me that Sam was going to be tearing up in the woods later.

"Can I hold her?" Collin asked in a small voice.

Nadi smiled bigger and nodded. Rosalie reluctantly handed her over to him. Collin stared at her like she was the center of his universe. Layla reached her little baby hand up and touched Collin's face. He smiled brighter at her like he'd just won the lottery. The girls in the room 'awed' and Sam just glared harder.

**(Nadi's POV) **

I knew my little girl would be special enough to be an imprint. I just thought it would be Seth to imprint on her. I was wrong, though, it was Collin.

Sam was not happy in the least. With all the trouble Collin had caused with Charlie, it wasn't hard to understand why Sam didn't like the idea of Collin imprinting on Layla. I didn't care. At least I knew my little girl would be in good hands long after Sam and I were gone.

After everyone was gone, Sam and I were alone with our two miracles. Sam was protectively holding Layla in his massive arms. I guessed it was because he thought since Collin imprinted on her that he'd just take her away and Sam would lose his little girl before he even got to know her. Silly wolf.

Sam was speaking ever so softly to Layla, cooing and telling her how much he loved her. I smiled as I watched him and looked down at Caleb, whom was in my arms. I guess no one was going to fight over Caleb, so he would surely be a mama's boy.

Carlisle came in after his shift was over and held them too. I fell asleep as he was holding Layla and Sam had Caleb. Over the next few days, both of my families came to see me and the babies and then left.

I was getting so sick of the hospital, so when Carlisle signed my papers so I could go home, I nearly ran out of the hospital. Sam set the twins in the backseat in their car seats while I sat in the front. I leaned my head against the window and went to sleep. I figured Sam would wake me up when we reached La Push, but when I woke up nearly an hour later, we were still in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked groggily.

"Home." Sam answered in a soft voice. I looked at him, confused. "To Seattle, baby." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

With the Volturi coming in December and it being September now, I was happy with any time I got to spend with Sam.

Over the next two months, things got much more hectic. There were new wolves phasing everyday, some were as young as twelve. My heart broke for those poor children being thrown into this life so young. Sam and Jake were having a hard time controlling all of them. Since I had stopped phasing the pack went down to ten wolves. Now they were up to fifteen without me.

Sam told me that Leah was the best at controlling the new wolves. She called them boogers. Her and Eric baby-sat them a lot when they weren't on patrol.

Sam didn't leave me in Seattle alone though, Collin was with me everyday. Sam may have hated the fact that Collin imprinted on his daughter at first, now I don't think he could be happier about it.

We would always have a willing babysitter, we wouldn't have to worry about Layla getting hurt falling down or something because Collin would be right there every step of the way. I'd seen Quil with Claire, so I had complete faith in Collin that he would be for Layla what Quil was for Claire.

Collin was quite good company, too. He was funny and had as strong aversion to Keanu Reeves as Leah, Emmett and I. He didn't even mind that I had become obsessed with 'The Jungle Book' and refused to watch anything else. I knew the entire movie by heart now. My other obsession was 'The Lion King.' I sang it a lot around the house.

Jared and Kim's wedding was two weeks away. Which meant their bachelor and bachelorette parties were this weekend. Sam was Jared's best man and he had planned Jared's bachelor party.

Well, Sam was too busy, so I planned Jared's bachelor party. The boys would spend all this weekend in Vegas. They would start off with a nice steak dinner at a fancy restaurant, they would drink, gamble, take limos everywhere, stay in the Las Vegas Hilton, maybe see a show or go to a fight if they wanted. We trusted our men completely. Also, we knew if they did anything bad, Leah or Edward would see it in their thoughts and they would be in huge trouble.

Carlisle told the boys to go nuts in Vegas. He was even letting them get money from the Cullen family trust fund to party with. Of course, Sam had access to it, being my husband and all, but we never got money from there unless we absolutely had to. Carlisle was all too willing to give me anything I needed no matter how much I protested.

As for Kim's bachelorette party, Emily was the maid of honor and was supposed to be planning it. However, all the ideas she came up with were generic, innocent or boring. So, she passed the planning duties over to me. I had nothing better to do, so why the hell not?

I had spent too much time on the Internet and found things for us to do that would cause Kim and Bella to have a permanent blush on their faces the entire night. Esme volunteered to baby-sit the twins in La Push during the bachelorette party.

So the full plan was: Kim's bridal shower would be on Saturday afternoon. Her mom would be here along with Sue Clearwater, Embry's mom, Sam's mom. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Angela, Karen, Emily, Leah and Kim's grandma. Not to mention Claire and Kassie and a few of Kim's nieces and cousins. Things would be very innocent during this time, but as soon as the minors and seniors were gone, well, we'll just wait and see.

Collin was extremely upset he had to go to Vegas since he didn't want to be away from Layla. I told him he better get to Vegas and party his ass off or I wouldn't let him see her at all. He left pretty quickly then.

Sam came home briefly Friday night to pack for the weekend in Vegas. He didn't want to leave, but the younger wolves were in Carlisle's care and they would be fine. It took him ten minutes to say goodbye to me and the twins before Jake and Paul had to drag him out of the house.

I went to bed right after the twins did that night. I was planning on getting up early the next morning so I could have everything ready for when the girls got here. I climbed out of bed, but stopped when I heard voices. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Emily. Of course. Only vampires are up at this ungodly hour.

I went downstairs to see Rosalie and Esme were feeding the twins some of my breast milk from a bottle. I suddenly became grateful for the breast pump. I laughed at that thought. It's such a weird thing to think about.

Emily and Alice were hanging up decorations for Kim's bridal shower. I sat down and took Layla from Esme. Collin hogs her all the time and I only get to see Caleb. Slowly, the girls started to arrive. As soon as all the mom's were there, my babies were taken from me again. It seems babies really do get all the attention.

So, I sat in the kitchen with Claire and Kassie while all the girls gushed over the twins. I rolled my eyes at them. Most of the girls seen my babies everyday. I would never understand old women.

As the day progressed, we ate and played with the babies. Luckily, Alice didn't make us play any games. I guess she'd learned her lesson from my baby shower. Around seven, Esme took the twins with her and they left for La Push. The other moms left right after and soon, the only ones left were Emily, Bella, Kim, Rose, Alice, Angela, Karen, Leah and myself.

They all looked expectantly at me, I smiled evilly. Kim groaned and fell back on the couch. I laughed. "All righty then, let's get this party started!"

I motioned for Leah to follow me upstairs. We collected everything from my room and went back down. "First things first, a game!"

Alice smiled. If she was thinking this was going to be like my baby shower games, she was dead wrong. Leah and I sat down the bags full of things next to the stairs. I reached in one and pulled out the box on top.

"The first game is, 'Willie Ring Toss.'" I held up the box so the girls could see. Rosalie laughed. Kim, Bella and Karen went pale. Angela and Alice looked excited. Those dirty girls. "Here's how we play. We set up this three foot tall pecker and throw rings at it, got it?"

Rosalie laughed again. Kim was positively red now and we hadn't even started! Leah took the liberties of, ahem, blowing up our pecker. I marked where we would stand and made Kim go first. She didn't even look, she just threw the ring in the wrong direction.

"Kim, at least try." Rosalie scolded. Kim shook her head and threw the second ring the wrong way again.

I shook my head. "Kim, this is not getting any better, okay. So just throw the damn rings!" She finally threw the last ring. It bounced off our inflatable penis and ricocheted into the kitchen.

"Aw, my pecker!" Rosalie screamed. Leah and I doubled over in laughter. Kim blushed and nearly ran for the couch. Each of the girls took their turns throwing the rings. In the end, Bella was the winner.

I glared at her. "I swear if you win all these games like you did at my baby shower, I will hurt you." She smiled shyly at me. I smirked. "Since you're so good at this game. Maybe you and Jake can play at home. Here's your prize." I handed her a box that contained the Peter Pecker Game Doll. It was similar to our pecker ring toss game, only Peter stood up and could float in a pool.

She blushed and set the box next to her coat. Kim was sitting on the couch staring at the wall. This was unacceptable. I reached into the bag behind me and handed Rose a Flying Pecker Pop Gun. You squeeze the balls and the head flies off. Rose aimed and shot Kim right in the ear.

"What the hell?!" She jumped up and saw what hit her and then laughed. She laughed so hard the girl started crying. I didn't really know what to do with her now, so I pulled out another toy. This was called the Super Sticky Dicky.

"Hey Kim, check this out." I threw it at the wall. It stuck, causing my perverted girls to laugh. Leah threw one at the wall too. Mine was blue, hers was pink. Soon, the girls were all chanting which color they wanted to win. Leah ended up the winner of our dicky race. Her prize was a clear bouncy ball with a penis in the middle.

I handed Kim a box of balloons shaped like a penis for her to blow up. She never got very far because Bella started to blow one up and that caused Rosalie to say many perverted things. They would choke and the penis balloon deflated. I finally got fed up with their half-hearted attempts and blew up my own damn penis.

I put some crazy stickers on the end, which caused everyone to laugh. After I started to pull out 'Pin the Hose on the Fireman', Kim stopped me and begged me not to play any more games. I agreed and said it was time for her gifts.

Bella gave her a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. I thought that was boring, but whatever, Kim loved it. Karen gave her chocolate body paint. Her face went red just thinking about what she would use that for.

Angela gave her a book called "Bachelorette Book: Bedroom Desserts". Cue more blush from Kim. Alice gave her a board game called "Strip Chocolate." I was sure Kim's face was a permanent shade of red. Rosalie gave her glow in the dark scented massage lotion. From the look on her face, I was sure she was going to put Jared to work.

Leah gave her a vibrating foam bath ducky. I could barely hold in my laughter from the look on Kim's face. And she hadn't even opened my gift yet. Kim turned to me, looking a little scared.

I handed her a large box. She gulped and started to tear off the paper. Inside was the gift basket I picked out for her. It was filled with chocolate and condoms. Kim blushed again but thanked me.

We sat around for a few more hours just talking, then they all went home and I went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: So I felt bad about the major cliffy I left you with last chapter, I hope this makes up for it! By the way I have pictures off all the games and things that they have during the bachelorette party if you're curious about anything. (Believe me it's all worth the look!)**

**~Ever Uley~**


	15. What I Feel is Mine

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen- What I Feel is Mine**

**(Nadi's POV) **

I was home one day, taking care of the twins. Sam had mostly everyone back in La Push, even Collin, whom was not happy about leaving his Layla. Sam was going to make Collin patrol all night so that when he came home it would just be us. I couldn't be happier about that. I missed Sam; even though he came home every night, it was always late and the twins were asleep. Though, he didn't like leaving me here alone, so Seth was here with me. He was the best person to be around. He didn't tease me about my sudden love for Disney.

The twins had just gone down for a nap, so I flopped down on the couch to watch a movie. I was still obsessed with Disney, I had just moved onto Pirates of the Caribbean. Collin was so sick of the movies that he'd gone so far to hide them from me. I had threatened to tell Sam if he didn't give them back, he relented and gave them back.

My dreams of Seth and I watching Johnny Depp outsmart everyone were soon crushed when someone rang my doorbell. I growled and paused the movie. Damn these people! I cursed all the way to the door and threw it open.

There were three people standing in front of me. The older woman was a small blond. She might have cleared five foot. The man was about five-ten with dark brown hair. They looked to be in their late thirties. They both blinked in surprise as they took in my over six-foot frame and russet skin. Since I hadn't been phasing, I was able to grow my hair out again. It fell halfway down my back now. The other girl was a teenager who looked to be about five-seven. She had short brown hair and clear white skin, quite a beautiful girl for a human.

The man shook his head slightly and said, "Hi, I'm Harry Hollidick and this is my wife, Anita and our daughter Eunice. We just moved in next door, we came over to say hi!"

My mind processed their names. Anita Hollidick. Harry Hollidick. Eunice Hollidick. Huh. That's an interesting name for a fifteen-year old girl. **(By the way, I'm not making up these names. My older brother's seventh grade teacher was named Anita Hollidick and her husband Harry taught ninth grade. So they're REAL! Except Eunice is named after a special person.)**

I held out my hand. "I'm Nadi Uley. My husband Sam is at work right now but he'll be home tonight."

She took my hand and I saw her flinch away from the extreme heat of it. Her husband shook my hand next, only blinking in surprise at my high body temperature.

Anita smiled, "Wow, your hand is so warm."

I shrugged. "I'm from La Push, a lot of us are like that there. It must be in the water."

She laughed a little too loudly for the situation. I was just thinking about how to get rid of them when thankfully the twins woke up and started crying.

"Oh you have a baby?" Anita asked.

"Two actually, we have twins. A boy named Caleb and a girl named Layla."

She perked up, "Oh, twins! I'll help you with them." She came into the house and started up the stairs before I could stop her. What a strange little woman.

Harry laughed nervously from the door. "Sorry about my wife. She loves kids." I smiled in response.

He walked in and I pointed him toward the living room. Johnny Depp will just have to wait. Seth was still sitting on the couch so I pointed to him and said, "This is Seth, he's one of the kids who works for my husband. Seth these are our neighbors, Harry and Eunice. The woman who just went upstairs is Anita."

Seth smiled at them, but his smile faded when his mouth dropped open. He was staring at Eunice like a gaping fish. Oh my god, he just imprinted on this girl!

I looked over at Eunice and Harry; they looked more than uncomfortable.

"What's his problem?" Eunice snapped. Seth's eyes filled with wonder at the sound of her voice. You've got to be kidding me. I punched his shoulder, snapping him out of it.

"Seth, entertain them while I go upstairs. Don't be weird." I said and then walked up to the twins' room to find Anita holding Caleb. I picked Layla up.

"How old are they?" Anita asked in a soft voice.

"Two months." I said, smiling down at Layla. We changed them, fed them and played with them. I did the nice neighborly thing and invited them to dinner that night. Jared and Kim's wedding was this weekend so thankfully we wouldn't have any other time to have dinner with the Hollidick's. I couldn't wait to tell Sam about them. I wonder if he'll believe me? I pondered as he walked in the door.

"Hey there." I said, smiling.

He smiled back and kissed my lips quickly before taking Layla from me. I was once again left with Caleb. I kissed his forehead and shook my head. If only there was a girl in the pack that would have imprinted on him.

Sam looked so happy to be home. He was relaxed, smiling as he played a little with his daughter.

I blurted, "We got some new neighbors."

He looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. They're coming over for dinner in an hour. I'll go cook, you watch the twins."

"Okay." He said eagerly and took Caleb from my arms. He sat with both babies on his lap. I smiled again, walking into the kitchen. Seth plopped down at the table and watched me. He looked far away from where he was sitting. I smiled to myself. He was already feeling the pull of imprinting.

When I finished cooking, I set the table. The doorbell rang again and I followed Sam to answer it. He had Caleb in his arms this time, while I had Layla.

Sam opened the door to reveal Harry and Anita standing there. Harry held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Harry Hollidick and this is my wife, Anita and our daughter Eunice."

Sam fought a smirk, but answered, "I'm Sam Uley. I think you already met my wife, Nadi and our children."

Harry and Anita nodded. "Yes, we met earlier. She's very lovely." Anita said, entering the house. I led them to the dining room and asked them to have a seat. Sam and I went and put the twins to bed then went down to eat.

Seth was sitting across from Eunice, staring at her again. I whispered to Sam, "He's going to scare this girl off if he doesn't stop it."

He nodded and turned to say something to him, but Eunice cut him off. "Seriously what is this guy's problem? I know I'm hot and all but avert your eyes, perve! I'm only fifteen and what are you twenty-eight?"

Seth sat back and said, "I'm sixteen actually."

Eunice started to say something but I cut her off, "Dinner's ready." She glared at me for not letting her speak. I just smiled sweetly and set the food on the table.

Seth, Sam and I both ate a lot less than we normally would have. We didn't want to scare them off since we had only just met them.

Dinner was nice. We learned a lot about them. They were from North Carolina and had moved to Seattle after Harry got a job offer with his company. They asked how Sam and I met. Of course we couldn't tell the real story. I think saying that we helped each other kill a vampire and we imprinted on each other would be the wrong thing to say. So Sam and I told them we met while on a nature walk.

Harry smiled and said, "I met Anita at a gym in Charlotte. I was there on business and she was there to run in a marathon. She was on a treadmill and had the incline all the way up. So I went over and said, 'You climbing a mountain or something? You need a harness so you don't fall off that thing?' She just gave me the stupidest look and ignored me. So I left her a note at her hotel that said, 'For a good time call Harry. Just kidding I can't promise that.'" They both laughed at the memory, Sam and I laughed with them. It was a cute story what could I say.

Anita smiled and finished the story. "I finally went on a date with him and it was horrible. He told me all the wrong stories, asked the wrong questions and told the worst jokes. There was something that drew me to him, though and I ended up going on a second date with him, no matter how reluctant I was. We've been together ever since."

They looked at each other and shared a look that made me look at Sam. They were proof that true love existed outside of imprinting. You could really find your soul mate and be drawn to them even without a wolf instinct telling you to. I wondered had Sam and I been human would we have found each other like Harry and Anita had? Even though they couldn't have children, they were one of the happiest couples I had ever met.

After a little more chatting, they decided it was time for them to go. "Anytime you need a babysitter for the twins, call me. I'm always available." Anita said as she went out the door.

"No problem." I said as I waved. I shut the door. I didn't think we'd need a babysitter with all the wolves and vamps being on call, but it was nice to have someone just next door I could call. I turned to Seth, "I'm really happy you imprinted and all, but get out."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved as he went out the door.

Sam smiled. "They were interesting." He said finally. I nodded and went over to him.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Without breaking our kiss, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

Jared and Kim's wedding had come and gone peacefully. Kim was happy she was finally married to the man she'd had a crush on for who knows how long. Now when she adds his last name onto the end of hers it won't be weird.

Now it was getting closer to the fight with the Volturi. I couldn't stand for Sam to be away from me when it was getting closer to the day.

**(Alice's POV-What?!)**

Today was the day. The Volturi were coming in just a few minutes. I stood beside Jasper, clutching his hand for dear life. I'd had a vision a few days ago about the outcome of this fight. It would be okay for most of us, but we wouldn't get out of this thing alive. The Volturi have sentenced us to death for associating with Children of the Moon. They were out for blood.

* * *

**A/N: This story will be wrapping up in a few chapters, I'm sorry to say. I wanted to make it much longer, but I did a nice thing and posted three chapters in a row and only got six reviews for all three so it seems like no one's interested anymore. **

**Thanks anyway to my reviewers: Rachel2w2, jblc77, and krazikeo for being such awesome reviewers! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I dedicate it to YOU! **

**By the way, PLEASE go look at my profile, I have something really neat on there that happened to me on twitter, so GO look, you'll love it I promise!**

**~Ever Uley~**


	16. Blood On My Hands

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! Got that yet?

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen- Blood on My Hands**

**(Sam's POV) **

I felt like I'd been here before. Standing alongside the Cullen's in battle formation, counting down the precious moments until the Volturi arrived. Just like our fight with the newborns last year, the only difference was Nadi was with me then. Right now she was at home with the humans. That included Bella, Kim, Angela, Eric, Charlie, Billy, Old Quil, Sue, and our children.

Everyone in the pack was thinking about their imprints, myself included. Although I was here physically, my mind was going a mile a minute. What would happen to my family if I were to die? How would Nadi live without me? It may seem a little conceited of me to say that, but she'd waited her whole life for me, I couldn't leave her when I'd just found her. What about my kids, I haven't even gotten to spend much time with them since I'd had to stay in La Push to co-ordinate with the Cullen's and their visitors. In the end Carlisle had pulled together thirty-six of us.

Nine of which were the Quileute shape-shifters-myself, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Quil, three were the real Children of the Moon- Dean, Christine and Karen, eight were the Cullen's- Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emily, five were the vampires from Denali- Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett and Tanya, three vampires from Ireland- Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, four Egyptians- Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia, two Romanians- Stefen and Vladimir and two Amazons- Zaffrina and Senna. I shouldn't be worried with all of us here, but I couldn't bring myself to believe we were okay.

My mind wandered again. There were about six other shape-shifters that had phased over the past two months. If I thought Collin and Brady were just kids, these new wolves were babies. They were only about twelve or thirteen-all of them. I didn't have the heart to make them fight with us today, so they were protecting La Push. If things got out of hand here, it would be their job to take out whoever wandered onto La Push land. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that and we would handle it ourselves.

I caught a flash of Jared's thoughts on Kim. They'd gotten married barely even a month ago. How would Kim handle it if Jared didn't come back to her today? How would Angela handle it if Paul didn't return to her? How will Embry handle himself if something happens to Karen during this fight? Sure she's a Child of the Moon, which makes her human form more durable to fight vampires, even though the full moon wasn't for another month, she would be fine. How would Bella handle it if anything should happen to Jake? She had been hurt by Edward's leaving before, I don't think she could handle Jacob dying after she found out she was his soul mate. How would Claire or even Layla deal with something were to happen to Collin or Quil? Claire is three and may remember Quil when she gets older, but Layla is three months old, how would she cope with that? Would she even remember? Nothing made me feel weaker than that moment when I thought how helpless I would feel knowing the one thing my daughter needed she would never have.

In that moment I decided that I would protect Collin with my life during this fight. Nadi may eventually get over my death, should I fail today, but my daughter wouldn't even understand why she felt so hollow all the time. She wouldn't understand why she could never feel complete. I couldn't watch my daughter go through that. Collin would return to my daughter when this was all over, even if I didn't.

Jared growled next to me. '_Don't even think about it man. Nadi needs you, don't throw your life away_.'

He didn't understand. I mean he knew how it felt to be away from his imprint for a long period of time. You're counting the seconds until they're by your side again. The longer they're away, the more it hurts. How would he feel if he lost his imprint and he could never feel whole again? Jared didn't answer my thoughts, but I could tell he understood. And I didn't plan on throwing my life away, as he put it; I was just going to keep a special eye on Collin. I couldn't let anything happen to my daughter's wolf.

My thoughts were cut short when the Volturi were suddenly visible in the trees. They stepped through the woods, reminding me of a lion stalking its prey. Them being the predator, us being the prey.

Edward spoke in a low tone, "Carmen, your shield." **(Carmen has Bella's shield from Breaking Dawn.)**

I didn't feel anything, but I guessed Carmen had shielded my mind as Edward asked. The Volturi guard stopped just outside the tree line.

"Thirty-four." Alice whispered. Thirty-four of them and thirty-six of us, we were almost evenly matched.

"They all came," The Romanian Vladimir said, "Even the wives."

"We would have been better off just going to Volterra." Stefen muttered back angrily.

The leader I learned was Aro, stepped forward away from his group. Carlisle did the same, taking a step away from us.

"Carlisle, my dear friend. It's been to long." He said sweeping his right hand in front of him.

Carlisle nodded in response, "Yes, too long. I wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances." Aro nodded to him. Carlisle asked, "Why have you come?"

Aro's face turned grave. "You see, we've been informed that you and your coven have become friendly with Children of the Moon."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, they haven't hurt us and we haven't hurt them."

Caius snarled behind Aro. "Just turn over the werewolves and we'll be gone."

Embry growled and stepped in front of Karen. Carlisle didn't turn around as he answered in a cold voice. "I'm afraid we can't do that. We've become quite attached to them."

Caius' expression turned to one of pure hatred. "Then you shall die alongside them." He took a step forward, but Felix grabbed him.

"Calm down, Caius!" He commanded, holding him in place. Marcus sighed heavily beside him. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. Then again, I imagined we'd all rather be somewhere else, but he just looked bored. Like he had better things to do than sit around and kill werewolves.

Caius slapped Felix's hand away from him. Aro said, "Now calm down, we will get to all that. Just listen, now." He turned back to Carlisle. "Carlisle, my old friend. We do not wish to harm you or your family, but you are walking a dangerous line by associating with werewolves and shape-shifters. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to step aside so we can deal with this problem."

Carlisle shook his head. "Aro, you're my dear friend but I can't do that. They are my family as well."

Aro didn't answer. He turned his gaze to Emily. "Ah, young Edward found himself a mate. Edward, may I have the pleasure of learning the name of this endearing woman?"

Edward placed his arm around Emily's waist and said, "This is my wife, Emily Cullen."

Aro smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Emily."

She nodded to him. "And a pleasure to meet you as well." She said curtly.

Aro smiled wider at her and said, "Carlisle it seems we have another matter to settle."

"What's that, Aro?" Carlisle asked as politely as he could.

Aro smiled a sinister smile that made my blood boil. I hadn't hated him before, but I sure did now. I knew whatever he was about to say would be nothing short of disgusting.

"You see, I heard a rumor from a little birdie that I didn't think could possibly be true. However seeing the sight before me now, I believe what I have been told. Carlisle, I have it on good authority that you have held the acquaintance of a shape-shifter before. Before you lived with us even. A young female shape-shifter, I believe you consider her to be your daughter?" I knew who he was talking about. With every word he said, I felt my anger grow deep inside my chest. If he said her name, I would kill him.

I noticed Carlisle tense as well as he realized what I already had. My pack mates' thoughts were quiet, but they had also just realized that Aro was talking about my wife, my imprint, my soul mate.

Aro noticed Carlisle tense as well. "Ah, it seems you remember. I've met your family before. I've known your family for quite some time, have I not?" He looked up slightly to look at Carlisle's expression.

Carlisle nodded and said, "Yes, you have."

Aro nodded once. "Yes, so tell me why have I not met this mysterious other daughter. She seems to be important to you, did you not escort her down the aisle at her wedding to young Sam Uley?" His eyes cut back to me. I could feel myself shaking in anger, even though I was already in wolf form.

'_Calm down, Sam_.' Jacob thought in a soft voice. Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down?!

Aro's eyes filled with satisfaction as he took in my trembling form. So badly, I wanted to jump across this clearing and tear him limb from limb for even **thinking** about my wife.

That urge only increased when he continued to talk. He smirked and said, "You danced with her during the father and daughter dance. You paid for her wedding, as every father should. You gave a heartfelt speech before the wedding in the tent and then another in front of the guests at the reception. In your mind, she holds dear to you. She is special to you for many reasons. She was your first companion. You love her. Not in a romantic way, obviously, but still you love her."

"Yes." Carlisle all but snarled. I was barely controlling myself at this point. What the hell was he getting at? "How do you know this?" Asked Carlisle.

Aro smirked. "You see, this was not our first stop when we arrived in Washington. Caius and Demetri followed the scent of our werewolves. One of the houses was empty, but one there was a woman. She was blind, I believe." Karen tensed and she turned an icy glare toward Aro as he said, "She was of little help to us and was disposed of."

Karen whimpered. They had killed her mother and said it like it was just a small thing. Embry pushed his nose against Karen's cheek, a silent promise it would be okay. Karen glared at Aro, her eyes filled with sheer fury, I had a feeling that the first chance she got she would attack him. This wasn't good. Aro was doing this on purpose so that we would act without thinking. As much as I wanted to do this the smart way, that vermin will die by my hands, if it's the last thing I do. The scary thing is, it just may be.

Aro continued. "That was only Caius and Demetri's first stop. Myself, Felix and Marcus made a short cut on our way here also." He looked back straight at me and said, "I must say, I'm quite impressed. I didn't think that a shape-shifter could be so beautiful. Your young wife is quite ethereal isn't she? Might I add those are some beautiful babies the two of you have."

I closed my eyes and pressed my nose to the ground. I swear if he so much as looked at them, I would tear him and every single one of those filthy bloodsuckers apart myself. I would single handedly kill every member of the Volturi if I had to get to do so to get to Aro. By talking about my children, he had just placed a giant target on his head.

He wasn't quite finished yet. He reached into his pocket of his robes and pulled out three thick pieces of paper. I looked closer and realized that they were pictures. Aro looked at them and said, "Yes, your Nadi was quite beautiful. It's a shame." He held the pictures out to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at them but didn't move to take them. Aro frowned. "Am I to believe that you don't want the pictures of your daughter and grand-children? You'll need something other than memories, you know."

I froze with realization. Of course the Volturi would take extra steps to wipe us all out. We thought the humans would be safe in Seattle with Nadi, so they were far away from all the fighting. How wrong were we? It only made it easier for the Volturi to get to them.

'_Edward, is it true_?' I asked mentally. I could hear Jake, Paul, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared and Collin dreading his answer. The death of my family surely meant the deaths of theirs. Edward didn't answer, and that was all the confirmation I needed. My head dropped in defeat. I could feel the despair swelling in my heart. I wasn't the only one who felt it. Paul, Jared, Quil, Collin, Leah, Seth and Jacob felt it, too. What was a wolf to do without his imprint?

Aro threw the pictures at Carlisle and then turned and stalked back to the rest of the guard. I felt like I couldn't move or breathe. If Nadi, Caleb and Layla were really dead there was no possible way I could live on this earth. Carlisle picked up the photos Aro threw at him and then walked backward back to us, not taking his eyes off the guard for one minute. He folded them in half and slipped them into his back pocket, he stared at the ground as he spoke to Edward.

"Is it true? Are they gone?" His voice was strained and he sounded close to tears, if he were able to cry.

Edward shook his head, "I don't know. For some reason I can't read their whole thoughts. I only got a few pictures here and there, from the looks of it, yes. All of them it looks like." He looked down at his feet also.

Esme and Alice sobbed at the same time. Those of us whom had an imprint die at the hands of the Volturi-which was all of us except Embry- had the same reactions to this news. At first it was immense grief, I'd lost not only my imprint but our children as well. I vowed I would kill every single member of the Volturi that I could. They took my existence from me, so I was taking theirs from them.

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! I'm a horrible tease I know! Sorry to do this to you though! Please don't hate me or throw things at me! From where I'm sitting right now, I can tell you it will get better. Although, I am sitting in my bathtub staring at an empty shampoo bottle. Is that a sign that it won't get better? Hmmm……**

**Anyway, if you haven't done this yet, go look at my profile at what happened to me on Twitter. You'll love it I promise!**

**One question: Is anyone here interested in slash stories? You know girl/girl or boy/boy Twilight pairings? I have a few good ones I could recommend if you're interested just PM me or leave it in a review. I know some good Leah/Bella, Alice/Bella, Edward/Jasper, even Sam/Seth. Now THAT is hot!**

**~Ever Uley~**


	17. Vendetta

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen- Vendetta**

**(Sam's POV)**

All my previous worrying had been in vain. I had worried how Kim, Bella or Angela would handle themselves if Jared, Jake or Paul didn't return to them. That sure doesn't matter now that the Volturi have killed our imprints. Not to mention my children. I felt defeated, I felt alone. I just felt wrong knowing that my love was no longer in this world with me.

I turned my gaze to Aro, whom was still speaking with his brothers. I could imagine myself killing him right now. Just pulling off each of his limbs and not feeling a single ounce of remorse for it. I could kill every one of those bloodsuckers and never lose a single part of my humanity. My Nadi was too pure, too wonderful. The world didn't feel right knowing that she was no longer in it.

'_Don't think about that Sam, it could all be a trick, guys_!' Brady said. He was the only one of us besides the younger wolves who hadn't imprinted. Maybe he was seeing the situation through new eyes. He didn't believe Aro had really killed all our imprints. I had to be honest I didn't feel much different than before. Then again, maybe my pure rage was clouding the rest of my emotions. I would surely feel the loss of my imprint later tonight when I was alone. That's assuming of course, I make it that long.

My cold eyes followed Aro's every move. No slight twitch of his muscles escaped my watchful eyes right now. He would be the first I'd kill. I may have to wait and take my chance as soon as I get even the slightest glimmer of chances, but he would die by my hand.

He just finished whispering something to his brothers when the atmosphere in the clearing changed. The tension was gone, but it felt like there was a black cloud hanging over us. A black cloud of death, I thought bitterly.

"They're attacking me." Carmen said, softly. "I can feel Jane's gift stabbing at my shield."

Bastards. Can't they even wait to tell us we're all going to die before they actually start? Aro looked displeased that none of us were feeling Jane's attack.

Edward looked down at Emily and asked, "Can you handle some of them for us?" She nodded slowly. Emily may have avoided her newborn bloodlust, but she wasn't that great at handling her gift. Jasper was good at helping her attack, but I think Jasper will be a little too busy to help her today.

The Volturi brothers started to look nervous as a white mist started to creep its way over the ground in front of us. It hit Carmen's shield, affecting none of us. The mist travelled up over our heads, trying to find a hole in Carmen's shield.

A loud snarl sounded and Felix leapt across the clearing, he fell right on top of little Alice. Jasper pushed him off of her, but that was all I saw. All hell had broken loose, the Volturi were attacking us.

I started to make my way toward Aro, but a large vampire blocked my way. Thinking only of my slain family, I saw red and pounced on the filthy bloodsucker. I clawed at his chest, ripping out a huge chunk of it in the process. He screamed, but I swung my massive paw and knocked his head off, sending it flying away from me. I finished tearing him apart and left the pieces were they fell. I already saw several pieces of other vampires littering the ground.

Luckily, I didn't see any wolves and for that I was grateful. I'd lost my wife and children today; I couldn't stand to lose a brother. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I weaved through the fighting until I found Aro. He was fighting Collin. Aro punched Collin in the side. The crack of his ribs was audible even from here. Aro's back was to me, so I ran and jumped on him, locking my jaws around his head. I started to twist it off, but something hit me from behind, knocking me off of him. It was Caius that had hit me. I started to go after him, but Collin jumped on him first, leaving me with Aro.

He smirked at me, and then punched me in my face. I hit him in the side with my paw; he stumbled, then did a somersault and jumped back up. Aro came at me again but I leapt and pounced on him. He started to hit me again, but I caught his arm in my mouth and tore it off. I bit into his neck again, this time I was not stopped. His head slipped easily away from the rest of his body. I stood up and pulled his other arm and legs.

When I turned around, I saw there were several fires burning and body parts were being collected. The fighting had stopped. I glanced around seeing that the ones left alive were from our side. The Volturi was dead. I phased back and slipped on my shorts. This was a huge battle and an even bigger win for us. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to be happy about it. My family was gone so I had no reason to be happy. No reason at all.

I walked up beside Carlisle. Before I even said anything, he started. "Two of the Volturi ran off. I wanted to let them go, but Emmett and Jasper said no survivors and they went after them."

I nodded, slowly. He looked at me with sad eyes. I'd never seen a vampire look so distraught. Carlisle looked like he could fall apart any second.

I knew what he was about to say before he even said it, but I listened anyway. "Sam, there is nothing I can say right now to make up for the loss of your wife and children. Please understand she was my daughter and as much as I hate this happened, I know it pales in comparison to how you're feeling right now." He paused, then sighed and continued. "I'm afraid the imprints aren't our only loss today."

I looked at him. "Who?" Was all I asked. I didn't want to know, but I had to.

Carlisle met my eyes. "Well, my friend Siobhan from the Irish clan. Tanya from the Denali clan died also." He blinked, and closed his eyes for a long second. I had a feeling he was trying to compose himself or prepare himself for what he was about to say. I knew I could just glance around and see who else was missing, but I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move if I had to.

Carlisle opened his eyes, but didn't look at me. "Alice and Quil, too."

My heart sank to my knees. Quil. My brother. Alice. While she was a vampire, I couldn't deny she was wonderful. Tears fell from my eyes without me noticing. I blinked to try to stop them. I cleared my throat and turned away. The tears were threatening to fall from my eyes again, but I blinked them away. I suppress things and have a calm mask. It's what an Alpha does. Remains calm for his pack, shows strength in difficult times. That's what I had to do now.

When I turned back to Carlisle, he and I had matching calm expressions. He was the leader in his family, and now he had to show strength, just as I did. Esme came to him then, wrapping herself in his arms and sobbing into his chest. The sight alone broke my heart. I walked away to see what the pack needed me to do.

They were standing in a circle around Quil. As I was walking over to them, I noticed Jasper sitting on the ground, Rosalie and Emily on either side of him, sobbing. Emmett and Edward stood helplessly by, watching the scene.

I reached the pack then, stepping into their circle. "Let's get him home." I said, my voice breaking. I avoided looking at Quil's body, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep myself together if I did.

"I'll take him." Brady said, lifting Quil's lifeless body up and walking away. None of us knew what to do. We should be going home to our imprints, but the Volturi had killed them, save for Karen, who was standing under Embry's arm and hiding her face from us. I could tell she was crying; Leah had tears in her eyes also.

A cold, pale hand landed on my shoulder. I looked to see Jasper standing there. "You should all go home. Spend some time with whatever family you have left. Today is one that won't be soon forgotten, that is for sure." He looked down, then. I clapped my hand on his shoulder and nodded to him.

"I have to see for myself." I whispered. I turned and ran then, all the way to Seattle. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the house that just a few days ago I had shared with Nadi and my children. I could tell it was empty inside. I walked in anyway. There was absolutely no movement inside.

The house was destroyed though. Picture frames lay shattered on the floor. There were several that had pictures missing. I thought back to the three that Aro gave to Carlisle. He had to have taken more since several of the frames were missing pictures. Our TV was lying on the floor, shattered. It looked like someone had threw it against the wall.

I automatically walked upstairs, not knowing what I would find, and if I did find something, would I be able to handle it? I stopped in the twins' room. Their cribs were turned over; all the stuffed animals Seth had bought for them to make a stuffed animal zoo were lying all over the room. I picked up the black and white wolves that Bella and Jake had gotten for them. They were supposed to represent Nadi and I, a symbol that we would be there to protect them even in sleep. The twins loved those wolves already. Even though Collin was trying to get Layla to sleep with a stuffed wolf that resembled him. She wanted the black one though. Guess she wanted to be protected by daddy.

I set the wolves down on top of the other toys and started up the stairs again. I stopped just inside the room Nadi and I shared. All of her things were strewn around the room, her clothes scattered across the floor. Pictures of her from our wedding splayed out across the bed. Her jewelry was dumped haphazardly on her vanity. I crossed the room carefully.

The necklace I'd made for her last Christmas was lying on top of the pile. I touched it gently; remembering when I'd finally figured this was what I would get her. I wanted to get her something clever, something that meant a lot to her. Her name, Nadi meant wise. The owl symbolized wisdom, that's why I had chosen to carve an owl. She didn't wear it much when I first gave it to her because she was scared that she would phase and break it. It was the same reason we didn't wear wedding rings. When she found out she was pregnant and couldn't phase, she wore the necklace every day. She also wore her engagement ring and wedding band everyday. Those rings were missing from the rest of the jewelry. I wondered if Aro had taken them.

There was a sound from the doorway. I looked up then, into the mirror, catching a glimpse of myself in the process. I looked haggard, to be quite honest. I had bags under my eyes, my eyes themselves were bloodshot. I looked past my reflection to see Jacob standing there.

"They're gone aren't they?" He whispered. The look in his eyes told me he didn't really want to know the answer. I just nodded. I didn't want to say it.

He nodded back and then left. I slumped to the floor then. No one was around to see my fall to pieces now, so I let it all out. I cried and I cried for a long time. I cried myself to sleep, something I had never done in my life.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I was lying on the floor next to Nadi's vanity. It gave me some sort of comfort. I knew I needed to get up and go talk to Quil's parents, but I just couldn't find the strength to move.

I heard a sound downstairs like footsteps, but I ignored them. I figured it was one of the pack coming to check on me. Well, they weren't going to like what they found when she came up here. I was a mess. The footfalls were soft on the floor as the person came up the stairs.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Sam?" Her voice cracked, causing my name to escape her lips as a sob. Yet, at the same time, my name sounded like a prayer, her voice spoke to my very depths. Her sweet voice wrapped itself around me and although she'd only spoken one word, it caressed me.

As weak as I had been before, hearing her voice sent a shock through me and brought me to life again. My eyes snapped open and immediately met her brown orbs. Her eyes were filled with tears at the sight of me, but all I could think was she was here.

"Nadi." I breathed.

* * *

**A/N: All will be explained next chapter. I was going to hold out on this chapter for a few more days, but you guys were freaking out and I really couldn't do that to you guys. Hope this makes you feel a little better. Or it just confuses you more, I'm sorry! I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT now and I'll have it up Saturday or Sunday, I'm not sure since I think my brother is coming over so I'll be hanging out with him, his girlfriend and his baby! **

**Thanks to my reviewers (Or should I say people who threatened my life!): WolveChick, Hales Bells (whom is writing my Paul/Angela spin off called "The Good Left Undone" There's a link to it on my profile.) snickerdoodles96, princesswhatshername, krazikeo and ANNABELLELEE13194. **

**~Ever Uley~**


	18. Smother Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen- Smother Me**

**(Sam's POV)**

I gaped at her. "You're not dead." I finally choked out. She ran over to me and dropped down beside me. I hugged her tighter than I ever had before, then pulled back and kissed her. I had my arms around her waist and had her pinned against the wall.

She interrupted our kiss and asked, "Sam, what happened?"

I pulled her as close to me as I could. If there was **any** space between us at all, it was minimal. "I thought you were dead." I said in a strangled voice.

She shook her head. "No, right after you left the other day I thought maybe the Volturi would come looking for us without you guys here so I had everyone get on a plane and we went to my old house in California. I called yesterday, but no one answered, so I called Carlisle and asked if it was safe to come home and he said yes. He told me about Alice and Quil, too."

I pulled back a little and looked at her. "Aro said that he killed you, the twins and all the others. He even had pictures and gave them to Carlisle."

She looked around the room, "You mean you didn't do all this out of grief?"

I shook my head. "Not funny, Nadi."

She smiled. "I know. I'm okay, though and so is everyone else. We got back this morning and we saw everyone else over at the Cullen's. Rosalie is watching the twins with Emily. I wanted to come see you and make sure you were okay. Carlisle said he hadn't heard from you since the fight. He didn't know if you did something stupid or what."

I shook my head, "No. I knew if I killed myself over something like that, you'd just kick my ass when you got the chance."

She laughed. "As long as you know." She smiled. "Wanna go get the kids now?"

I nodded. "Please let me see my babies."

She called Carlisle and asked him to bring the twins over. I sat on the couch and nearly ran to the front door when it opened. Carlisle and Esme stepped in with the twins. I took them both into my arms and sat back on the couch, talking to them and saying how much I missed them. I couldn't believe I thought they were dead and now here they are.

Nadi sat down next to me and took Caleb from me. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me. We fell asleep just like that. I thought I'd lost my family, my whole reason for existing, and having them here in my arms elated me.

* * *

**-ONE-YEAR LATER-**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I woke up next to Sam, just how I always dreamed I would. I smiled and climbed out of bed and went into our bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth, Sam came in behind me. I smiled at him as best I could and went about brushing my teeth. He started to brush his and I got a good look at us in the mirror.

Sam hadn't phased since the fight with the Volturi last year, Jake had become the Alpha, and Embry was Beta. Jake and Bella had gotten married this past summer, she was officially an Alpha's wife now. Sam had aged a year. While I hadn't phased since I became pregnant in January nearly two years ago, yet I hadn't aged a day. I looked exactly the same as I had the day Sam and I met.

I pushed the thoughts in the back of my mind as Sam caught me staring at him. We walked out of the bathroom and started down the hall to the kids' room. The twins were fourteen-months old now and were quite the handful for us. They were still asleep, so Sam and I went down to make breakfast for them.

However it was still dark in the house. I was almost at the bottom of the stairs, when I tripped on one of their toys. I went flying forward, but my hands shot out and broke my fall. Unfortunately, my fall also broke my hand.

"Are you okay?!" Sam asked, panicking. You can take the man out of the wolf, but you can't take the wolf out of the man, I thought standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He started to take my hand so he could look at it, but I jerked it back. "I should go to the hospital."

"Okay, let me get the kids and we'll go." He said, starting up the stairs.

"No." I said quickly.

"What?" He turned to face me again. "Why not?"

"Let them sleep baby. I'll take myself, so you stay here with them. I can drive with one hand, I'll be fine."

He started to protest, but I grabbed the keys to his Maserati and left. I drove to the Cullen's using one hand. Even if it would have been faster to go to a hospital in Seattle, I needed Carlisle for this.

When I pulled up, he came rushing out to me. My hand was throbbing.

"What's wrong, Nadi?" He asked.

I held out my hand, "I tripped and broke my hand when I caught myself."

He looked it over. "It doesn't look broken."

"It healed."

"When did you break it?" He asked, confused.

"Just a little bit ago."

He looked at me worried. "Come in, I'll have to re-break it."

We went upstairs to his office and he did his thing, snapping the bone I had broken just a little bit ago and resetting it. He put it in a brace, since it would be fine and I wouldn't need the cast.

I noticed Carlisle took a sample of my blood, but I didn't ask why. He asked me to wait for him downstairs so that's what I did. I went back downstairs and sat on the couch with Jasper. He hadn't taken Alice's death so well, and the rest of the Cullen's worried he may do something he'd regret.

Edward told me it made perfect sense for the Volturi to kill Alice first since she could see the future. If she were to live through the fight or get away, she would be able to watch the Volturi and pick them off one by one. Edward told me she could have been their greatest treasure, had she joined them. Instead, in battle she was their greatest enemy and that's why they picked her off first. She probably didn't even know she was going to die since the wolves were present and she couldn't see. When I found out I cried for the world losing the light that was Alice.

Little Claire hadn't taken Quil's death so well either. She was only three when he died, yet imprinting was so strong it affected her even then. She always asked about him and her mother didn't know what to tell her. One day Emily was babysitting her and she and Jasper connected over their grief. Jasper was heartbroken over Alice, and Claire heartbroken over Quil-even if she was a little young for it. Jasper had taken to Claire and he baby-sat her and played with her as Quil used to. It helped them both, I think. Claire helped Jasper heal the wound Alice's death created. Jasper helped fill the hole Quil left in her heart. It was almost like the relationship Quil and Claire had. They needed each other now.

Claire was four years old now and Jasper was just like a big brother to her. I'd never seen Jasper so carefree when he played with Claire. Usually he was so quiet and looked like he was in pain, yet Claire brought out the child in him. He wasn't like Quil though and Claire wasn't like Alice.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Carlisle came down the stairs with a serious expression on his face. He sat down on the table in front of me. Jasper and I both gave him our undivided attention at his expression.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Jasper asked. Even Claire grasped the tension in the air and she had stopped playing with Jasper's cold hands.

"Nadi, hold out your hand." He said, ignoring Jasper's question. I held out the hand I'd broken earlier. He took the brace off and nodded slowly. "It's fully healed."

Jasper shook his head, "That's impossible, she hasn't aged in nearly two years. How can she still have her wolf abilities?"

Carlisle ignored him again. "Nadi, think back to when you lived in California, before you moved back to La Push, before Levi and Ephraim died, even before we moved to Forks the first time, before we made the treaty. You sent me a letter, do you remember what it said?"

I laughed once, without humor. "Carlisle, I sent you a lot of letters back then. Can you be more specific?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This letter. Read it out loud."

I took it and looked at him, "You kept it?"

He nodded. "Of course I did. Now's not the time to be sentimental, read the letter honey."

I opened it and started to read:

"_'Dear Carlisle,_

_I haven't found much work lately. I make jewelry and clothes for the market in town. It pays well enough for me to eat. Sometimes I don't have enough though and I think it would be easier if I ate in my wolf form. Although, I haven't phased in over a year so I'm not sure what would happen to me if I tried again.-_'"

Carlisle cut me off there, "Stop. Do you remember when you moved to Forks and lived in our house? When you used to call me every night? One night after you imprinted on Sam you and I had a conversation about imprinting, do you remember what you said? Specifically about imprinting and phasing? Think hard."

I thought for a few minutes and said, "I think I told you that my body knew that I was supposed to imprint on Sam, and so that's why I didn't age in California."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, but you have an imprint now. But, upstairs I took a sample of your blood. I compared it to the blood I took from Sam after the fight with the newborns and a sample I took of Leah after she had her baby a few months ago. It was different from theirs. Sam was still phasing then, so there was just something extra there, I can't explain it. However, Leah wasn't phasing and that something extra was missing. Yours, however, has a few extra things."

I shook my head, utterly confused at this point. "Stop! Carlisle, what does all this mean?"

He looked at me with a grave look in his eyes. "You can't age.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging again! Hope this fixes everything so you guys can all calm down. The imprints are fine! By the way, I do have a plan for Jasper and Claire if we get to that point. If you're not already reading it, go read my sister's story called "The Good Left Undone", there's a link on my profile! (Her pen name is Hales Bells and it's rated M.)**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: carmin, smartbookworm, snickerdoodles96, xxcharlie93xx, Abby94, krazikeo, Hales Bells, and my dearest AnnabelleLee13194. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry if I scared you guys, the imprints are fine, but Alice and Quil are really gone. **


	19. When the World Falls Down

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen- When the World Falls Down**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I can't age. I can't grow older. I'm a five hundred year old female trapped in the body of an eighteen-year old werewolf. That was my entire thought process on the drive home from the Cullen's. What in the hell was I going to do?

I pulled in my driveway, Sam came running out to greet me. "Where have you been? I thought you went to the hospital? Where's your cast?" He asked looking at my hand I had broken earlier.

"I don't need a cast. And I went to see Carlisle." I said in a dead voice as I walked into the house, not looking at Sam. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I didn't want him to see.

"What do you mean you don't need a cast? Your hand was broken?" He asked.

"It healed." I answered as I flopped down on the couch.

He sat down in front of me on the table. It reminded me of earlier when Carlisle sat the same way. "What do you mean it healed?" He asked cautiously.

I sighed and looked up at him. He definitely looked a year older. I didn't exactly know how to tell him and I couldn't think of a way to break it to him easily, so I just blurted it out. "I can't age."

Sam stared at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When I was driving to Carlisle's my hand started to heal, by the time I got there it was fully healed and Carlisle had to re-break it. He took a blood sample from me and compared it to yours and Leah's. He said that mine was different somehow, the blood had something more than you and Leah have. Look at me Sam, I haven't phased in nearly two years and I look exactly the same as the day you met me. I haven't aged a day, but you've already aged a year." I explained, near hysterics now.

He looked at me sadly. "So you mean you can't grow old with me?" I shook my head. "Well then I'll start phasing again and we'll just be together forever." He said like it was the answer to all our problems; unfortunately it wasn't.

I shook my head. "Sam, it's not that simple."

"Why not?" He asked.

"What about the kids?"

"What about them?"

"Can you honestly say you'll stay with me forever and watch them die?" I asked.

He thought about my cryptic words for a minute. "Maybe they won't have to die."

"Sam, it's inevitable."

He shook his head. "Maybe not, they'll phase when they reach the right age-" I cut him off.

"You don't know that. Not all the girls phase. Leah and I are different. We phased because of extreme trauma remember? I phased because vampires were attacking my tribe and I had watched two of my brothers' die, not to mention watching my father dying. Leah phased because her father had just died. Jacob has sisters and they didn't phase. Quil has a sister and she didn't phase. Jared has a sister too and she didn't phase. So Layla may not phase, then what? Turn her into a vampire? No, that is not happening. Caleb will probably phase when he's old enough but what if he imprints on a human girl and wants to age with her? We'll lose both of our kids. Are you sure you can handle watching them grow up, find love, have families and die while we stay the same age? We won't even look like their parents in a few years." My tears were pouring down my face now.

Sam inhaled deeply and thought about it for a long moment then he answered me. "Yes. I can handle it, because you'll need me more than they will. It's like you said, Layla will have Collin until the day she dies. Caleb will find his imprint after he phases and yes, he will phase because with both of his parents from such strong bloodlines and us being around vampires all the time, he'll phase, trust me. I know you didn't wait five hundred years just to lose me so soon after you found me."

I smiled through my tears. "Sam, I've had to watch so many people around me live the life I wanted and then die while I stayed the same. I watched it happen with Quil's grandfather, with Levi and Ephraim. I don't want to watch my children die, but what other choice do I have?"

Sam took my hand. "We'll figure this out, I promise. We don't need to worry about the twins right now anyway. I've made up my mind though, I'm not leaving you. Ever."

I leapt from the couch and into his lap and hugged him. I cried into his neck as he comforted me. When I finally calmed down, he set me back on the couch. "Even if I do start phasing again, it will only be a few times a day to keep myself from aging. I won't rejoin the pack. Jake is doing fine as Alpha, they don't need me."

Wiping tears from my face I asked, "So should we go tell everyone then? Let them know what's going on with me."

He nodded and went upstairs to get the twins from their room. We put them into the car without waking them up and headed back to Forks. On the way I called Carlisle.

"How are you, Nadi?" He asked seriously.

"Best as can be expected I guess. Listen, is everyone there now?"

"The entire family is home, why do you ask?"

"Sam and I talked about our situation and we need everyone there. Do you think you could call Jake and have the wolves come to your house? Tell them to bring the imprints, I don't feel like explaining this more than once." I said.

"I'll do just that, dear. I guess we'll speak more about this when you get here."

"Yeah, we'll see you in a little bit." I hung up the phone. Sam took my hand and smiled sadly at me. I returned his sad smile and then looked out the window. I guess I couldn't expect my life to go so well for long. I'd certainly gotten everything I wanted, an imprint, a family, the best friends anyone could ask for. Then I find out that I can't grow old with my imprint, I have to watch most of my family and friends die as I stayed the same.

Sam squeezed my hand as we pulled up to the Cullen's house. The twins were awake by now, so Sam took Caleb and I took Layla into the Cullen's house where everyone was waiting in the living room.

Collin rushed forward to take Nadi from me. Usually I would put up a little fight to keep her, but today I just handed her over. He gave me a weird look and went to sit on the floor. I sat down on the couch next to Carlisle. Sam handed Caleb to Rosalie and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I looked around at the faces of my family. Carlisle to my left with Esme at his side. Edward, Emily and Brady were standing behind the recliner Jasper was in with Claire on his lap playing with a doll. He had been here for my conversation with Carlisle earlier and knew what was going on.

Jacob, Bella, Karen and Embry were on the opposite couch from us. Paul, Angela, Jared and Kim were standing behind the couch. Rosalie and Leah were on the loveseat. Rosalie had Caleb in her lap, Leah had her daughter Lavender in her lap. Eric stood by Leah's side, while Emmett sat in the floor at Rosalie's feet next to Collin and Layla. Seth and Eunice were standing behind the loveseat.

Everyone was silent waiting for Sam or I to speak. Apparently bored with the silence, Eunice asked, "Are you guys getting a divorce?"

Seth laughed at his imprint. I cracked a smile and shook my head. This girl certainly kept Seth on his toes. Seth said, "I explained imprinting to you, remember? They're stuck together forever."

I winced. Forever. There's that word again. Leah sat up, "Guys what's going on?"

Carlisle took control of the situation, as I hoped he would. He cleared his throat. "You all know Nadi is five hundred years old and was the very first female werewolf of the Quileute tribe. It seems there are some complications with that fact." Everyone stared at him waiting for him to continue. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the letter I had sent him so many years ago.

He said, "This is a letter that Nadi sent to me when she was living in California. It is dated February sixth, nineteen-oh-seven. A full decade before I met Edward." He handed the letter to me. "Read it for them."

I shook my head. "I can't." I said, choking back tears.

Sam took the letter from Carlisle and started to read the whole letter:

"'_Dear Carlisle, _

_I haven't found much work lately. I make jewelry and clothes for the market in town. It pays well enough for me to eat. Sometimes I don't have enough though and I think it would be easier if I ate in my wolf form. Although, I haven't phased in over two year so I'm not sure what would happen to me if I tried again. It could be pretty painful. _

_I'm giving up on trying to imprint though. I'm officially four hundred years old, if I haven't by now I don't imagine I ever will. I'll be cursed to live my life as a wolf alone. I've thought about your last letter a lot. I truly do love you, but you are not my imprint and I can't imagine what kind of situation we would create should we be together if I imprint._

_I know you will both find the one you are meant for. I can't say the same for myself, but you'll have a family because you deserve it._

_Dearest, Nadi.'"_

Sam folded the letter and handed it back to Carlisle, who slipped it back into his pocket. He said, "Nadi didn't phase for two full years and she never aged even a day. Nadi hasn't phased since she found out she was pregnant and that was nearly two years ago. January of last year to be exact. And she still hasn't aged. Now look at Sam, he hasn't phased since last November when we fought the Volturi and he's aged a year." He paused to let the information sink in. Then he went on, "Nadi broke her hand this morning. Show them."

I held up my hand. Emmett said, "I don't see any breaks."

Carlisle nodded. "Precisely my point. Her hand healed."

"How is that possible?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle held up his hand. "Wait, I'm getting to that. I also took a blood sample from her and compared it to Sam's blood that I took from him after the newborn fight and Leah's blood I took after she had Lavender a few months ago. Nadi's was different, significantly different."

"What does all this mean, Carlisle?" Esme asked softly.

I exhaled. "It means I can't age. I'm stuck like this forever. I can't grow old with Sam, I have to watch my children, my family and most of my friends die. Again."

Sam pulled me to him and wrapped both arms around me. The room was deadly quiet.

Finally Bella asked in a small voice, "What are you guys going to do?"

Sam answered without hesitation, "I'm going to start phasing again so I can be with her."

"What about the twins?" Kim asked, her eyes going from Caleb to Layla.

Sam said, "Layla will have Collin and Caleb will most likely phase when he reaches the right age and he'll imprint. He can grow old with her. Nadi has waited too long for me and I won't just stand by and get old while she has to watch everyone she's ever loved die. She's done that too many times before and I won't let it happen again. I know Layla will be happy with Collin when she gets older and Caleb will be happy with whoever his imprint is. This doesn't mean I'm rejoining the pack though, I'm staying with my family in Seattle because every moment with my kids is too precious to waste patrolling for vampires. And you're doing a great job without me, Jake."

Everyone was quiet again, they were all staring at me with sympathy in their eyes. I didn't need their sympathy.

Jacob asked, "Have you phased yet Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "No. As soon as we came to a decision, we came here."

Jake stood up. "Let's go do this then."

Sam stood up, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down next to me. "Think about what you're doing Sam. Staying with me forever means being cursed to live as a werewolf forever. I know you hated being a shape-shifter. Do you want this life to be your forever."

Sam put his hands on my face. "Nadi, you're my forever." Then he stood up and went out the door with Jake, everyone else followed them to the backyard.

I stood next to the Cullen's back steps. Sam hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm doing this for you." Then he went over to Jake.

Jacob said stuff to him to make him mad, pretty soon Sam was shaking, but he couldn't phase. We stayed outside for hours watching Jacob try to get Sam to phase. Pretty soon Paul, Jared and Embry went to help him. I sighed heavily.

Carlisle put his arm around me. "No matter what happens, you're a part of this family and you always will be."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Thanks Carlisle."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy line I threw in there, it had to be done. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers last chapter: Rachel2w2, ElizabethAlice, (Sorry to make you cry! And I had to bring the imprints back, I think people would kill me if I didn't. I know my sister would and she lives with me so....) xxCharlie93xx, snickerdoodles96, krazikeo and the wonderful and amazing AnnabelleLee13194. **

**If you're not reading the Paul and Angela spin off called "The Good Left Undone" by Hales Bells, GO read it. She just wrote a little sort of lemon that I helped her with. By the way, I just figured out a whole new awkward situation. Helping my 16-year old little sister write a masturbation scene. Geez!**


	20. Wish You Were Here

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

**

**Epilogue- Wish You Were Here**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I sighed for the hundredth time that day. School was boring. I don't know how the Cullen's managed to do this over and over again. Sensing my discomfort, Jasper smiled at me across the table.

Claire smiled at me as she pulled her chair out next to Jasper and sat down. "Happy birthday Nadi. You know to be six hundred, you don't look a day over eighteen."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, Claire. You know, I could say the same thing to you."

After Quil and Alice died in the fight with the newborns over a hundred years ago, Jasper started to take care of Claire as Quil would have wanted. Claire grew up with Jasper as her big brother. When she turned fifteen, Jasper told me she was having more than friend feelings for him. When she turned eighteen, she and Jasper started dating. Carlisle changed her into a vampire a year later. They were a strange couple to me, but they worked.

Jasper was reserved and shy, Claire was sweet and caring. In other words, Jasper was the opposite of Quil and Claire was the opposite of Alice. Jasper and Claire loved each other a lot though, that was clear to anyone.

Rosalie smiled at Claire. "Yeah for someone who's nearly one hundred you sure look good."

Claire laughed softly and hid her face in Jasper's shoulder. Emmett laughed shaking our lunch table. A few humans turned his way, looking scared. I laughed at the looks on their faces. Emily flicked Emmett's ear.

"Will you hush. You're drawing attention to us." She scolded.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Just for that, I'm not taking Rosalie to prom next week."

Rosalie slapped her hands on the table, "Why the hell not?"

Emmett smirked, "I'm taking Emily."

Emily's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "I don't even think so! Why don't you take Nadi or Claire?"

Emmett shook his head, "No, they didn't do anything to me. I wanna take you." His evil smirk was still in place.

Emily grabbed Edward's arm, "Save me Edward!"

Edward laughed, "Yeah, sorry. I can't."

Emmett laughed, "I don't know why you don't want to go with me. I'm an excellent date."

I couldn't help but think back to Bella and Jacob's wedding nearly one hundred years ago. Emmett made it his mission to dance with all the girls at least twice. It was all going well until he was dancing with Eunice. She tripped and Seth, being the overprotective wolf he was, jumped up to catch her. In the process, he slammed into Emmett, sending all three of them through a table.

Seth and Eunice had gotten married in 2011 and had four kids. As for the rest of the pack, Jacob and Bella got married in 2009 and had two kids. Jared and Kim were married in 2008, a few months after Sam and I. They ended up having three kids. Collin had married my daughter, Layla in 2022. They had two children, so I was officially a grandmother. Caleb had grown up and phased, as Sam said he would. He imprinted on a nice girl from school, got married when he turned twenty and had three kids with her. Paul and Angela got married in 2009 and had six kids. Those two always were like rabbits.

Eric and Leah married in 2009 and only had one daughter. I think Leah was a little worried about the same thing happening to her that happened to me. Her worry was in vain though, she aged gracefully and still looked beautiful the last time I saw her. Of course the last time I saw her was at her funeral. Of course, they were all dead now.

Embry and Karen were still alive though. With Karen being a werewolf, she was immortal also. Her and Embry lived with us most of the time, but she spent a lot of time with her father and Christine.

When the Cullen family moved to Forks, there were only seven of them. Now there were ten children alone. We took up a whole lunch table at school.

Right now we're living in Maine. It was a nice place to live if you asked me. We went to school as the Cullen's had before us and we all lived together as a family. Carlisle had changed our last names and still told everyone we were adopted.

The family was Carlisle and Esme Cullen, with their adopted children: The McCarty siblings: Edward, Emmett and Karen. The Whitlock twins: Jasper and Rosalie. The Young sisters: Nadi, Claire and Emily. The Uley brothers: Embry and Sam.

"You gonna eat that?" Sam asked Jasper, eyeing his pizza.

Jasper laughed, "Oh god no. Here, take it." He slid his tray across the table to Sam.

Emmett turned to me, "Nadi, let me take you to prom next week."

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I'm going with Sam."

Emmett stomped his foot. "You always go with him though." He complained.

I laughed, "He's my husband, Emmett. Why wouldn't I go with him?"

"You'll have more fun with me though." Emmett said.

"Well, that's true." I agreed.

Sam dropped his fork. "Excuse me, I'm sitting right here. And I'm way more fun than Emmett."

I patted his shoulder. "Of course you are dear." He smiled and went back to eating. I looked back at Emmett and mouthed, 'You're way more fun.'

The bell rang and we all stood up. We said goodbye to each other and walked off to our classes for another hour of things we've already heard before. At least Sam was in that class with me and that's all I needed.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Can you believe it!? After so long with these characters it's hard to let them go. I want to say thanks to EVERYONE for reading, even if you didn't review, it's all good. **

**I'm sorry to say, this will be my last fan fiction. I'm forever leaving you guys. (Review/PM me if you want to know a secret!) I loved writing my stories for you guys, really I did. However, my sister is writing the Paul and Angela story called "The Good Left Undone" and she'll be starting the Eric and Leah story VERY soon. (At least she better!) If anyone out there is interested in writing a spin off for this story such as Jacob and Bella, Seth and Eunice, Jared and Kim, Jasper and Claire or even Dean and Christine, PM me or leave it in a review that you're interested and we'll work something out. I will be finishing the Embry and Karen story and then I'm done.

* * *

**

**The chapter titles are all from songs that I thought fit the chapters best, here they are:**

**Chapter One****- "**_**Enjoy the Silence**_**" by Lacuna Coil (Originally Depeche Mode)**

**Chapter Two****- "**_**Famous Last Words**_**" by My Chemical Romance**

**Chapter Three****- "**_**Our Truth**_**" by Lacuna Coil**

**Chapter Four****- "**_**Better Now**_**" by Collective Soul**

**Chapter Five****- "**_**Merry Christmas, I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight**_**" by Ramones**

**Chapter Six****- "**_**Tumbling Dice**_**" by the Rolling Stones**

**Chapter Seven****- "**_**All in the Family**_**" by KoRn & Limp Bizkit**

**Chapter Eight****- "**_**Life's A Dance**_**" by John Michael Montgomery **

**Chapter Nine****- "**_**Wild as the Wind**_**" by Garth Brooks & Trisha Yearwood**

**Chapter Ten****- "**_**Big Empty**_**" by Stone Temple Pilots**

**Chapter Eleven****- "**_**Little Bit of Love**_**" by Free**

**Chapter Twelve****- "**_**Little Moments Like That**_**" by Brad Paisley**

**Chapter Thirteen****- "**_**One Boy, One Girl**_**" by Collin Raye**

**Chapter Fourteen****- "**_**Layla**_**" by Dereck and the Dominoes**

**Chapter Fifteen****- "**_**What I Feel is Mine**_**" by Alien Ant Farm**

**Chapter Sixteen****- "**_**Blood on My Hands**_**" by the Used**

**Chapter Seventeen****- "**_**Vendetta**_**" by Slipknot**

**Chapter Eighteen****- "Smother **_**Me**_**" by the Used**

**Chapter Nineteen****- "**_**When the World Falls Down**_**" by David Bowie (from the Labyrinth Soundtrack) **

**Epilogue****- **_**"Wish You Were Here" **_**by Pink Floyd

* * *

**

**Also the stories in the "Nadi Cullen Crossroads Saga" are named after songs. **

**The first part- "**_**Break Down Here**_**" after the song by Julie Roberts**

**The second part- "**_**Beast of Burden**_**" after the song by the Rolling Stones**

**The Edward and Emily spin-off- "**_**Is This Love?"**_** after the song by Whitesnake**

**The Embry and Karen spin-off- "**_**To Be Alive**_**" after the song by Def Leppard**

**The Paul and Angela spin-off- "**_**The Good Left Undone**_**" after the song by Rise Against. (By the way, my little sister is a perve and is writing lemons in that story, so GO read it.)

* * *

**

**Thanks to: smartbookworm, carmin, Abbyy94, WolveChick, princesswhatshername, jblc77, InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrRvEr, Bookits, aya163, Remiav, Becky'sWriting, pretty sure of it, skarpia, Hales Bells, electrogirl88, and Courtney0407 for reviewing the story.**

**And especially thanks to: Rachel2w2, ElizabethAlice, xxcharlie93xx, snickerdoodles96, krazikeo, curtis and the awesome AnnabelleLee13194 for all being the most faithful reviewers and reviewing every chapter. You guys kept me writing! Well you guys and my mom yelling at me to update. **

**By the way, in case you didn't go to my profile yet, I got a direct message from Alex Meraz on Twitter. It is all explained on my profile so go read it and comment on the pic if you have a twitter since I uploaded it to twitpic. Go check it out!**

**Sorry for the really long author's note, I think it was longer than the epilogue! If I may repeat myself, review this or PM me if you want to know a secret. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! And with that, I take my leave. Good-bye!**

**~Ever Uley~**


	21. Final Goodbye

**Hello all! **

**Well, I have a big announcement for you guys: I lied. I'm not leaving fanfiction, well not exactly. More like leaving this pen name, but we'll get to that in a second. Due to some insistent prodding on your end, I've decided to write some one-shots based on these characters. I know I skipped a lot of time when I was writing the story, so if there's anything you want me to go back and write a one-shot about, please let me know. I'm already considering writing one-shots for Eric and Leah since I've gotten a few questions regarding them. Also maybe another round of vampire-werewolf baseball, if you want this you guys HAVE TO TELL ME. Otherwise I won't write them because I may not have the time.**

**Which brings me to my next point, I have a new pen name where I'm writing some juicy M rated, not for young'uns kind of stories. I didn't want to post them on this pen name because all the stories I've written so far are T rated and like I said these are not.**

**If you want that pen name it is: Lucy. Clearwater. Meraz. Just take out the spaces and you'll have it. The stories I'm currently writing are:**

_"_**_Simple Kind of Life"_****- Leah Clearwater never liked Bella Swan. So when she goes to the bonfire on First Beach and imprints on her, how does she react? With Bella still dating Edward and Jacob still in love with her, what will Bella do after learning Leah is her real soul mate. Rated M for language and lemons. (This is a femme-slash story. Don't read if you're easily offended by that.)**

"_'_**_Cause I'm Awesome"_****- Paul didn't want to give up his playboy ways just because he became a wolf. Ryvre detests the idea of losing her choice in something as important as love. What will this stubborn pair do when Paul imprints on her? Rated M for language and maybe some future lemons.**

**I'm also working on a Sam and Emily story that I haven't posted yet, but I will soon. If you're interested in those go check them out and once again, thank you guys for reading and reviewing my stories, it is much appreciated.**

**One last thing, if you're writing a story and need a Beta, I'll be happy to be yours! Just PM me if you need a Beta and we'll work it all out. I love doing Beta work so let me know if you need me!**

**~Ever Uley~**


End file.
